Smurf Zombies: Terror Is Reality
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Smurf Village gets mauled by zombies in broad daylight as Brainy makes a run for his life, after he and Papa Smurf finds shelter it is up to Brainy to rescue the smurfs in the overruned village. Ingenuity. Gore. Brainy's POV. Inspired by Dead Rising.
1. Ch 1: Gray Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was a bright sunny morning and Papa Smurf gathered the smurfs for a meeting, "Oh right smurfs," he said in pride, "Today we are going to forage for smurfberries, its that time of year where the smurfberries are ripe and smurfy. Everyone grab a basket and head out to the smurfberry patch."

It seems just an other ordinary day, I grabbed a basket and followed my fellow smurfs to the smurfberry patch as Papa Smurf leads them on. "How much smurfberries you think you're going to smurf Brainy?" asked Clumsy.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe how much I can carry I guess."

Seems wise, because when we got there the whole smurfberry patch contained more smurfberries than there ever has been in centuries. "Alright smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "Start picking."

We all disperse and began picking random bushes, I walked to the farthest edge of the smurfberry patch and approached one of the bushes. Seems a decent size, I picked one of the smurfberries in order to try it. It taste delicious, like really smurfy. As I gathered smurfberries, I can't help to wonder what Chernov is doing. This grass green smurf who stands 4 apples tall and wears woodland camoflage, he has a set of brown hair on his head and has the slight body anatomy of a human. As he's half human.

His story is a long one, all that I can tell is that he took up residence near the lake about a year ago. Became what he calls himself a chemist, which I think was similar to alchemy. He rarely appears in the day, but is normally seen during the late PM hours and the early AM hours at night. A nocturnal creature, who is becoming more isolated with each passing week.

Not much smurfs knew what he does during his leisure time, it's been known that he sleeps most of the day. Its difficult to tell what he's doing in his home as he had his windows tinted and security bars placed over them, he claims his windows are bulletproof which is proven as he had Hefty try to smash a demonstration sample with a sledgehammer. Once he smashed it, the glass showed no evidence of damage.

No one can't get through the windows, nor can we get through his front door which is made out of steel instead of wood, it seems that he barricaded himself inside his home and shield himself from the outside world. His home stands out in the Smurf Village thanks to this ridiculously tall chimney on his home, it spews out thick black smoke on a daily basis so that could explain why he made it so tall.

I lost my train of thought when something caught my eye, a fly of some sort. But this was not some ordinary fly, it was gray and it had bright red eyes. It looked creepy at first glance, but it seems friendly as it was getting it's food from a nearby flower. I watched it as it dug into the flower awhile sucking out its nectar, it suddenly stopped and turned it's head towards me.

The Gray Fly looked at me, it had this curious expression on its face when it saw me. I literally froze, I did not know what to do as the fly simply looked at me as if it was interested in me. So I pulled out a jar out of my pants that I was going to use for catching fireflies tonight and removed the lid, I approached the fly carefully and tried to catch it. The Gray Fly managed to jump out of the way in time and then it flies away, all I caught was the flower it was resting on earlier.

The fly didn't go that far as it approached a fellow smurf, the smurf was totally unaware of the fly as he was picking smurfberries. So the Gray Fly was quick when it managed to sting him in the tail, causing the smurf to yelp. "Ow!" cried the smurf as he grabs his tail, "Something bit me."

He turned around and saw the Gray Fly flying away, then he turns towards me. "What is that?" he asked, still holding onto his tail.

"Looks like a Gray Fly," said Brainy, "I'm sure Papa Smurf might know, I think he finds you very smurfy."

"Brainy, your jokes are horrible." snapped the smurf as he turns around and storms away.

I proceed in trying to catch the Gray Fly, and so I sneaked behind it again as it lands on another flower. I rushed behind it and enclosed the jar on top of him, "Got yeah!" I said. The fly quickly flew onto the side of the jar, then I lift the jar up and quickly screw the cap back on. "Well that was easy," I said to myself as I held the jar up to eye level and examined the fly up close, "Now back to business."

I stuck the Gray Fly into my basket and resumed picking smurfberries, basically covering the Gray Fly's jar as I fill up my basket. Once my basket was filled, I gathered around with the smurfs as we head back to the village. I soon took out the Gray Fly from my basket, hid it in my pants, and hand my basket to Clumsy. "I gotta talk to Papa Smurf for a moment Clumsy," I told him, "Can you smurf this basket for me?"

"Sure Brainy," said Clumsy.

Clumsy took my basket as I tried to find Papa Smurf, that's when I saw Chernov walking into Papa Smurf's lab. Looking around to make sure nobody's watching me, I rushed over to Papa Smurf's open window where I heard a conversation between him and Chernov, "Something happened in the Green Smurf colonies," I heard Chernov's voice say, "I'm going over there to see what's happening, keep an eye out as whatever is happening there can happen here."

"Well what is happening?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Some smurfing illness," said Chernov, "They said it's Rabies slash Influenza or something, I'm going to see if it poses a threat to the Smurf Village. Here's the key to my house, if you need anything you can find it there."

"What about the other smurfs?" asked Papa Smurf, "Especially Brainy and Handy, you think they want access."

"I didn't say want, I said if you need anything. That goes to Brainy and Handy who has special privileges to my lab, I'm placing great trust in you Papa Smurf as a gratitude for trusting me."

"Okay Chernov, I'll see you later."

"Kay Paps, bye."

I heard the door open and slam shut soon afterwords, I stuck my head around the corner and saw Chernov walking back to his house. When Chernov is out of sight, I walked around the corner and knocked on the door. "Papa Smurf?" I called.

"Come in." said Papa Smurf.

When I open the door, Papa Smurf was right there sitting on a table. "You need anything Brainy?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Can you tell me what's this?" I asked as I pulled out the Gray Fly, the look on Papa Smurf's face was priceless when he seen the fly.

"I have no idea what this is?" he asked as I handed the Gray Fly to him so he can examine it, "Where did you find this fly?"

"I found it smurfing around in the smurfberry patch this morning," I said, "I managed to catch it after it bit a smurf on the tail."

"Yeah, a smurf was complaining on being bitten on the tail this morning," said Papa Smurf, "This fly looks similar to the Purple Fly, this does not look good indeed."

The Gray Fly seemed rather patient as it just sit there, staring at Papa Smurf. "I may need to study this fly," he says, "I'm also going to find the smurf this fly bit, see if he is having any ill effects from the bite."

"Okay Papa Smurf," I said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Brainy."

I left Papa Smurf's lab and went back to my schedule as normal, reading encyclopedia books and getting kicked out of the village yet again. By the time the sun was just about to set, I saw Chernov leave to the Green Smurf colonies.

These green smurfs Chernov talked about earlier are human smurf hybrids created just a few months after Chernov was born, over half of them are females and they also wore woodland camouflage. The males also have hair, similar to Chernov but more thicker. The green smurfettes usually have short hair, just trimmed to their ears. They kind of remind you of an evil version of Smurfette because their faces sure look similar to her before she changed.

They're quite a curiosity, even Chernov seemed to be amazed by them. There isn't just one green smurf village but 10 seperate ones, connected by roads. They're quite advanced for all I know, they make their own electricity to power LEDs. Chernov seems to love us enough that he lived in our smurf village despite being the green smurf's papa smurf, the green smurfs don't even need a leader to function.

Just as I walked back to my house, I soon looked back and noticed Chernov was gone. Odd, he was just walking nearby just a few seconds ago. I didn't give much thought of it at the time, so I turned back towards my door. Just as I opened my front door, something hit me on the head and everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Zombie Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When I regained consciousness, I was in a world of hurt. My head aches so bad that I would have smashed my skull with a hammer just to make the pain stop, to me it was the most miserable time of my life. I opened my eyes and found myself lying in bed, I also here something going on outside.

First I hear screaming and soft moaning and groaning trying to overtake the screaming, I shot out of bed and rushed to the window and I saw a smurf run by with what appears to be a bite on his hand. The bite appears humanoid, my first thought if it was another Purple Smurf attack. I soon realized it's much worse than Purple Smurfs, much worse.

I opened the door and stepped out of my home, what I saw horrified me. The Smurf Village was wrecked and everyone was running in terror, the smurf who ran by had collapsed and lay motionless on his face. Soon these smurfs, I think they were, or was, green smurfs. They were wearing a woodland camouflaged pants and smurf hat awhile the females where a woodland camouflaged smurf hat and a pair of green overalls or a woodland camouflaged dress. Something was wrong with them, their skin weren't green, they were a pale gray.

Their eyes were even more horrifying, the scleras were pink awhile their pupils were red. A couple of them approached the downed smurf and dropped to their knees around him, and began feasting on him.

It was cannibalism, I was so scared that I nearly wet myself. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Papa Smurf's voice, I thought he knew what to do. "To me my smurfs!" I hear him say, "Follow me! I know of a safe place nearby!"

I turned around and saw him waving his arms awhile he's at the edge of the village, standing between me and him are those monstrosities nearly packed shoulder to shoulder. I waste no time in running for my life.

The first thought that crossed my mind was that I need some sort of weapon, that's when I saw a baseball bat nearby. It was laying in the hands of a supposing dead smurf, I managed to grab a hold of the baseball bat and I continued running. I used the bat to smash the monster's faces as they try to grab me, getting through was surprisingly easy as the things were slow.

Smurfs nearby were trying to get away as well, only to be attacked by the gray smurfs. They limp towards their would-be victims with patience, they even tried to get the smurfs trapped on top of their mushroom homes. I however paid no attention to all of them, I just ran towards Papa Smurf as everyone else fends for themselves.

Just before I reached Papa Smurf, he turned around and ran into the woods. By the time I reached his former position, I looked back at the village and saw the whole village swarming with those things. I bolted out of the village and followed Papa Smurf, "Papa Smurf!" I screamed my head off, "Papa Smurf!"

Papa Smurf stopped and turned around, seeing me running up to him. "Brainy!" cried Papa Smurf, "Where are the others?"

I was silent, I didn't know what to tell him. "I don't know," I muttered, "I don't know where everyone is Papa Smurf."

"Well then follow me," said Papa Smurf, "Lets see if we can get this mess straightened out."

I followed Papa Smurf into a nearby rock, there was a large horizontal door that was wide open. Its almost like a gate, and there's not one but two doors leading into some sort of shelter. "This shelter was built by the green smurfs if there's any trouble," says Papa Smurf, "There are many shelters like this one in the forest, this is the closest one to our smurf village."

"How come I hadn't noticed this before?" I asked.

"I placed a spell on it so no one would be able to find it unless they need it," explains Papa Smurf, "Seems that someone was here as they left the gates wide open."

We slowed down and walked inside the shelter, Papa Smurf approached the control panel near the inner gate and closes the outer gate before closing the inner gate. "Keep an eye out Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "Those creatures can be in here."

"You don't have to remind me twice," I said, "I think I hear one nearby."

It didn't exactly sounded like a moan, but it sounded more like a snore. When we cautiously approached the source, we soon realized someone was indeed snoring. More like sleeping. Inside what appears to be the main office of the emergency shelter, there were 12 TV screens of live footage of the Smurf Village, a desk and chair, some filing cabinets, a glass coffee table, a digital clock, a green hammer & sickle painted onto the wall, and a green couch where a green smurf happens to be sleeping on it.

This green smurf was wearing woodland camouflaged overalls and was also wearing tinted goggles, he was sleeping on the couch amidst some trash, books, and magazines. "Hey smurf," asked Papa Smurf as he shakes the green smurf, "Wake up."

The green smurf opened his eyes and saw us, he immediately shot up and pulled out a pistol. We had are hands up as he points it up in the air, panting loudly. "What the hell are you doing here?" he cursed at us.

"We came here for refugee," said Papa Smurf, "So what's your purpose in being here?"

"I live here," said the green smurf as he puts down the gun, "And for your information, my name is Dexter. I'm a scientist who works for Chernov, or was working for Chernov."

"What happened?" asked Papa Smurf.

"None of your business," said Dexter, "But what matters is this, how'd you smurfs get in here?"

"The front door was open," I said, "We simply walked in."

"Crap, I knew I forgot something after I came back from foraging smurfberries."

"Well can you help us?" asked Papa Smurf, "What about these things attacking my smurfs?"

"What things?"

"See for yourself."

Papa Smurf points towards the security monitors, Dexter approached it and took a good look at one of them and saw the creatures feasting on one of the smurfs. "Zombies," said Dexter, "Smurf Zombies or Zombie Smurfs, members of the living dead. But it doesn't look like these former green smurfs were already dead to begin with."

"What do you mean?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Oh the great wizard in le Pays maudit can't figure out that these zombies aren't created by magic," said Dexter rudely, "I'm so pissed right now because one I am behind schedule and two you guys woke me up. But if you want to go on rescue missions, I can give you some things to help you."

"I'm too old to perform such a demanding task," said Papa Smurf.

"And I'm to young to even be classified as a adult by your age standards," spat Dexter before he turned towards me, "What about you four eyes? Can your so-called wisdom is enough to help me get sh#t done?"

"Yes," I said instantly, "I can get the task accomplished as soon as possible."

"Spoken like a nerd," said Dexter, "I suppose no one appreciates your knowledge encoded in these Quotation books of yours."

I noticed that one of my copies of Quotations were lying on the ground, then Dexter hands me a hand radio. "Use this to communicate back home," said Dexter, "I'll inform you on whats going on in the Smurf Village on these cameras, the double gates you just waltz through earlier will remain close so you best find another way outta here."

"And where's that?"

"Air vents, leads you straight out of the rock."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem."

He was quite mean as I admit, but seems to be a fan of my books. When I walked back into the hallway, Papa Smurf followed me from behind, "Be careful out there Brainy," he said.

"I'll be fine Papa Smurf," I said, "I promise."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It took me awhile to find the air vents, there was a door on the side so I opened it. Taking a quick look, the coast appears to be clear. Thanks to a latter built into the vent, I managed to climb to the top. It turns out that the emergency exit is well hidden as I climbed into a small cave on the rock, I looked around and I still see no zombies nearby.

I pulled myself out of the vent and put the secret door back on, I took a deep breath as I approached the exit of the cave. Despite the situation, its still a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping and fellow animals scurry nearby, this helps reduce the anxiety building up in me.

I jumped down from the rock and landed on the ground, I looked back at the front gate and saw that it was sealed tight. Even though Papa Smurf's spell that hides the gate is gone, there's no way anyone is getting in.

It was time to get to work, I rushed back towards the village to see whose still there. And I noticed some immediate changes once I arrived.

There were barricades everywhere, blocking passage between buildings and blocking some walking trails as well. There were zombies everywhere, some zombies were clustered together in groups of individuals.

I heard the sound of an engine nearby, I looked up and saw what is known to the green smurfs as vertibirds. There were several of them, hauling large crates with the green hammer & sickle painted on the sides. They appear to be relief aid crates, the vertibirds were dropping them into the village about 30 meters above the ground. The crates parachuted safely to earth, one of them landed on top of some zombies which made an unsmurfy mess.

I was just 30 cm to the nearest crate. By the time the last of the vertibirds leave, I rushed towards the crate as fast as I can. I tried using my hands to pry the crate open at first, but it was fruitless. "How am I going to get this open?" I asked myself, "There's gotta be a way."

A lightbulb went off in my head, maybe Handy's house contained something to help me open this crate. His house was nearby which seemed convenient. I rushed to his house and tried to get the door open, it wouldn't budge.

The windows were boarded up from the inside, but that's not going to stop me. Nearby was Jokey's house which is surrounded with his "surprise" presents. I rushed to his house awhile avoiding a couple of zombies and grabbed a couple of Jokey's presents. I ran back to Handy's front door and sat the presents on their sides and faced the lids towards the door, I removed the ribbons and quickly pulled the lids off before running for safety.

Jokey's presents did a smurfy job on blowing Handy's door open, by obliterating it. When I rushed inside, I see that I displaced a lot of items in the main room of Handy's house via the explosion. I spotted a crowbar sitting on the nearby shelf, its just what I need.

I grabbed the crowbar and walked back to the crate, I stuck the crowbar between the gaps and muscled the lid open with all my strength, I was surprised on how easy it was to pry it open since I'm not that strong. I pulled the lid off and sat it aside before I take a smurf on whats inside.

The crate wasn't filled with food & water as I hoped, it was filled with random junk. Buckets, boat paddles, pitch forks, squirt guns, baseball bats, you name it, it's all in there. Just random junk, there were even empty tin cans as well. I heard a moan coming up behind me and I turned around to find several zombie smurfs limping towards me, just taking their smurfy time in reaching me.

"What did you find Brainy?" asked Dexter on the hand radio.

"Junk," I said, "The green smurfs dropped in seemingly useless stuff, but I'll see what use they can provide."

"Well do what you want," said Dexter, "Even though this seems like the end of the world, doesn't mean you can't have a good time."

He's right, I gotta keep my spirits up. For some reason, I do not feel afraid. I'm not lying this time, I'm seriously not afraid of the zombies. I couldn't understand why, maybe because I don't have to run when I need to make a quick getaway.

Well anyway, I sort through the crate for something useful. I pulled out a baseball bat, this will might help smash zombie skulls. It takes a lot of strength to swing a bat, how can I make it more damaging awhile using less energy? I took the bat and walked back into Handy's house, there were boxes of nails sitting on the workbench along with a hammer.

I ended up having a brainwave, I walked up to the workbench and sat the baseball bat on it. I then took the hammer and pound nails into the side of the bat, completely surrounding it with nails. Then I used nearby duct tape to cover the handle, giving it a smurfy grip. I ended up making a nail bat, or spike bat, whatever one may call it. I decide to take it outside to try it out.

I approached a random zombie and I hammered the nail bat straight on top of their head. The nail bat punctured through the zombie smurf's skull, killing him. I noticed that they don't bleed, so probably head wounds are the only way to kill them.

After killing a few more zombies with the nail bat, I soon wonder if the nail bat is my weapon of choice. I soon got my answer when the bat got stuck in a zombie's skull. with other zombies just 10 cm away from me, I just ditch the nail bat and rushed back to my crate to retrieve the crowbar. I'll guess the crowbar will be my weapon of choice for now.

"You found any smurfs for me to save?" I asked into the hand radio.

"I see Clumsy up on his roof," said Papa Smurf, "He's not that far from your current location."

"Where exactly?"

"Just head south, you'll smurf right into him."

I ran south awhile smashing zombie skulls on the way, sure enough Clumsy was sitting on top of his house crying as several smurf zombies were reaching for him. There were a lot of zombies, a crowbar won't do any good in order to save Clumsy. There was another supply crate nearby luckily, I rushed to it and pried the crate open with the crowbar.

This time it was loaded with range weapons such as longbows and crossbows, but it also has rifles and light machine guns as well. The Standard Infantry Rifle and the RS-100 are weapons of choice both manufactured and owned by the green smurfs, the SIR is a semi-automatic rifle that has a barrel mods. These mods can fire shotgun shells, pistol rounds, machine gun rounds, and sniper rounds. It is extremely accurate, even an untrained individual can hit a target about 100 meters away using this rifle.

I pulled out an SIR and installed the rifle mod, I then added the 1.18 mm rounds into the clip before cocking the rifle. With the rifle set, I aimed the rifle at the group of zombies and fired round after round at them. They took direct hits to the head and go down like flies, Clumsy was still crying himself in misery and was unaware of the battle going on.

With all the zombies turning their attention at me, I took my time putting bullets into their heads. It didn't take long for me to clear the area from zombies, I didn't bother with the arriving zombies as I jumped down from the crate and rushed over to Clumsy. I jumped on top of the mushroom building's room and called out Clumsy's name, "Clumsy!" I cried.

Clumsy look up and saw me, I never saw him this happy since we were smurflings, "Brainy!" he cried, "Brainy, is that you?"

"It's me Clumsy," I said, "Papa Smurf put me in charge on finding smurfs, your the first one I found. Come on Clumsy, I know of a safe place."

"Oh thank you Brainy," he cried.

As we slide down from the roof, I strapped the SIR onto my back with a gun sling and pulled out my crowbar. "Follow me Clumsy." I ordered.

"Yes Brainy."

We head back north awhile evading zombies, I approached the nail bat that I wedged into the zombie's skull earlier and managed to pull it loose. Then I handed it to Clumsy, "Just hope that you won't have to smurf it," I said.

"Thanks." said Clumsy rather shyly.

We ran back to the safe house and I led Clumsy to the cave, we climbed down the air vents and we managed to get back into the safehouse. Clumsy gave me a big hug, "Thanks Brainy," said Clumsy.

"Don't smurf it pal," I said, "Papa Smurf is somewhere around here, let's go to the security room and see if he's there."

Me and Clumsy walked back to the security room where Dexter was pulling out his hair awhile Papa Smurf was reading a book, "Here's one smurf I brought in," I said.

"Papa Smurf!" cried Clumsy as he walked up to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you Clumsy," said Papa Smurf.

As Clumsy releases his hug from Papa Smurf, Dexter puts a hand on his gun holster, "Hey Clumsy?" he asked, "Were you bitten by those zombies?"

"Is that what they're called?"

"Yes, were you bitten in anyway?"

"No, why?"

"How do you think these things reproduce?"

Clumsy didn't answer Dexter's question, he just stood there.

"Well I'm Dexter and this is my home, just help yourself and try not to break anything. I will not tolerate those who violate common sense rules, so I advice you to keep your weapon on hand just in case there is someone who does violates those rules."

"Yes sir," said Clumsy.

Clumsy left the room, seemed quite frightened, "You were quite hard on him Dexter," I said.

"Your fellow smurfs might not be so forgiving," said Dexter, "Look."

Dexter pointed at a security monitor, on it I saw Hefty dragging Smurfette up a tree and literally tied her to it as fellow zombies limp below. "Great Smurfs," cried Papa Smurf as he places both hands on his scalp, "Something is not right with the smurfs, they don't seem smurfy anymore."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Hefty Smurf Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"So you don't know what is becoming of your smurfs?" asked Dexter, "Allow me to explain. You see, when the zombies arrived everyone is thinking that their way of life is ending. With you not present at the Smurf Village, the desperation goes even higher. And so everyone turns against each other once they are driven into insanity."

"I haven't seen anything like this since King Smurf," said Papa Smurf, "But this is much worse than before."

"I can tell with the introduction of guns," said Dexter as he points to another security monitor, "Look."

There was a smurf digging through the weapons crate I opened earlier, he pulled out a bow and a set of arrows before running off as another smurf ran to the crate and pulled an SIR out of it before fleeing as well. "Something tells me that they won't just use those weapons against the zombies," said Papa Smurf before turning to me, "Brainy, go out there and straighten these smurfs out."

"Yes Papa Smurf," I said, "But what if they try to smurf me?"

Papa Smurf didn't answer right away, "Do what you have to do," he says, "If by chance, bring them back here so I will deal with them."

"Okay Papa Smurf," I said, "I'll take care of those smurfs for you."

"Just don't get hurt," said Papa Smurf, "I don't wanna loose you as well."

I left the office and head back out through the air vents, I managed to catch a glimpse of Clumsy flipping through a survival guide along the way out. Once I'm back outside, I rushed to the area where Hefty is holding Smurfette hostage. After getting past several barricades, I managed to find the two up on the highest branch of a 5 meter spruce maple tree.

"Don't do this Hefty!" sobbed Smurfette as she struggles through the bonds holding her against the tree.

Relax, I'm not going to hurt him." insist Hefty, "You should smurf out a little."

Hefty was armed with the SIR sniper mod, he was shooting at zombies who were trying to get to a cage in the middle of a small clearing between me and him. Inside the cage was Baby Smurf, crying as loud as possible with his hands duct taped together. He was attracting nearby zombies, they all lurched towards Baby Smurf with their arms straight out towards him.

"Hefty!" I screamed as I pointed towards Baby Smurf, "That is no way to treat a young smurfling!"

Hefty looked at me with disgust, "Your going to tell Papa Smurf on me?" he taunts.

"He knows what you're doing," I insisted, "So I don't have to tell him."

"And why can't I see him?" asked Hefty, "You know what Brainy, your annoying as smurf and I'm tired at hearing your so-called lectures. I guess I could do all these smurfs a favor by shutting you up for good."

Hefty aimed his gun at me, I felt my skin freezing solid from the experience displayed by him. Smurfette saw what Hefty is trying to do, so she kicked him in the ankle. Hefty was knocked off his feet and hits his tail on the branch before falling 5 meters back to earth. The SIR landed in a crowd of zombies as Hefty falls flat on his face, after a moment he looked up and glared straight at me in a boiling rage, "You'll pay for that!" he barked, "I'll smurf you up!"

With that, Hefty pulls out a "defiler," its a sledgehammer with two fire axes attached to the sides of the head, bounded onto the sledgehammer via glue and duct tape. Something tells me that Handy made it for him, or maybe Hefty made it himself. It is massive, it could knock me several kilometers out of the village if I get hit by it.

Hefty charges at me as he prepares to swing the defiler at me. Without thinking I dove underneath him and used my feet and his momentum to trip him. Once he's on his face again, I pulled out the crowbar and try to smash Hefty's hand which was still clamped onto the defiler. When I whacked at his hand, it made Hefty more mad than ever. It gave me an idea. Since anger takes more energy than any other emotion, why not use Hefty's rage to my advantage.

All I have to do is smurf him more and he'll exhaust himself in no time, sounds like a plan that has a good chance of failure but its better than nothing.

As Hefty gets back up to his feet, I rushed to a nearby zombie and got behind it. I gave the zombie a hard shove and pushed it towards Hefty with ease. As the zombie nears, Hefty raised his defiler and smashed the zombie's skull in, its head exploded like a smurfing watermelon.

I rushed behind several more zombies as they made a poor attempt to grab me, I pushed them towards Hefty one by one and they all stumbled towards him like a slow moving missile. Hefty crushed the zombies like nothing, they didn't seem to slow him down. I repeatedly shoved any zombie that wanders by into Hefty for ten minutes as he kills them, by the time the area was full of dead bodies Hefty finally began to loose steam as he drop to his knees.

"Are you done yet Hefty?" I teased, "Or are you not finished smurfing me yet?"

Hefty got back up to his feet and took a deep breath, I noticed that he's loosing his grip on the defiler. Just as he charges at me with one final roar, I simply stepped aside and he was about to miss me. He slows down and just when he's right next to me, I swung my crowbar at his right hand one last time. This time I broke Hefty's wrist, he screams as he drops the defiler and collapsed onto the ground as a defeated smurf.

The smurf just lied there on his face, not moving. I checked his pulse and his breathing, he's still alive but he's unconscious.

I quickly checked to see if there's any zombies nearby before climbing up the tree to reach Smurfette, when I reached Smurfette I pulled out a pocketknife and cut the duct tape off of her. "I'm so glad to see you Brainy," said Smurfette, "I don't know what came over Hefty, he never acts like this. What's happening?"

"Calm down Smurfette," I reassured, "I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

I hoist Smurfette onto my back and managed to climb down the tree without slipping, when I reached the ground I rushed over to Baby Smurf and managed to get him out of his cage before handing him to Smurfette. "Don't worry Baby Smurf," reassured Smurfette as she pats him on the back, "I got you."

"Hefty's unconscious," I said as I grabbed his harm and hoist him onto my back, "Just follow me Smurfette. If those things get near you, just kick them aside."

"Okay Brainy," said Smurfette.

I also picked up Hefty's defiler, probably use it as evidence against him for attacking me. Hauling Hefty back to the safehouse was difficult, thankfully those zombies are slow enough that we don't have to run. We managed to get back to the safehouse with little problems, I let Smurfette go down the air vents first before I went down, it was difficult moving Hefty through the cramp space but it was a success.

"Thank you for saving me Brainy," said Smurfette as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh you're too kind," I blushed.

"Just exactly what are those mean things?" asked Smurfette, "They appear to be smurfs but-"

"Their zombies," I answered, "Members of the living dead who wants to eat our flesh and brains, we're not the only ones going through this Smurfette."

"Where's Papa Smurf?" asked Smurfette.

"Follow me."

I dragged Hefty back to the security room as Papa Smurf and Dexter awaits, "I saw the whole thing unfold," said Papa Smurf, "I hadn't anticipated that you're able to beat Hefty in his own game."

"Neither have I," I said, "I guess it was beginner's luck."

"That's no beginner's luck," scoffed Dexter, "You injured him like a pro, I would never thought of using the zombies as a weapon."

"Can you fix his wrist?" asked Smurfette.

"I can fix anything," said Dexter, "Step aside blonde and let me show you how good ole Dexter bandage someone."

Dexter picks Hefty up and takes him to the other room. When Smurfette, Papa Smurf, and I were alone, we shut the door before we engaged in conversation.

"Papa Smurf!" cried Smurfette as she rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Now, now Smurfette," said Papa Smurf, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure you can trust that Dexter character Papa Smurf?" asked Smurfette, "He's mean."

"He probably is grumpy when we came in here," said Papa Smurf, "I'm sure he would calm down."

"Clumsy!" yelled Dexter in the other room, "Get the hell off the table, that is not a bed!"

"I think its more personal than us trespassing Papa Smurf," I said, "Chernov often acts like this at times, he claims its because he lost his mom right after he's born."

"Yes I remember now," said Papa Smurf, "I'm not sure about asking Dexter about his past is a good idea at the moment, right now we need food. I did an inventory count and discovered that we have only enough food for three days, most of its meat."

"I'll go to the village food storage to see if there's any food to scavenge," I said, "Maybe I could try to find Farmer Smurf as well."

"Okay Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "Good luck, and watch your back."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Farmer Smurf Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I've forgotten how hungry I was when Papa Smurf mentioned about food, maybe that's why all the smurfs are losing their minds because they're starving. I left the safehouse and rushed back to the zombie infested Smurf Village, it took awhile for me to locate the food storage since the barricades and wrecked mushroom houses made the village feel foreign.

Already someone had smurfed there first, I can tell from the busted down door when I approached the building. I looked inside and noticed everything was gone, all the food was stripped from the mushroom building leaving no crumbs behind.

"Look's like all the smurfs commandeered the smurfberries Papa Smurf," I said into the hand radio.

"Locate Farmer Smurf," said Papa Smurf from the hand radio, "His garden appears untouched and its full of fresh fruits and vegetables, which is surprising."

"Why?" I asked.

"The smurfs should have raided it by now," explains Papa Smurf, "You best be careful Brainy."

I put the hand radio back into my pants and head towards Farmer Smurf's garden, leaving a trail of wondering zombies who want to eat me. When I arrived at the garden, I see a lot of resh fruits and vegetables ready to be picked. At the far edge of the garden, I see Farmer Smurf burying something big.

"Hey Farmer!" I called out to him, not expecting much.

Farmer Turned around and looked at me with rage in his eyes, he dropped his shovel and picked up a pitchfork with an SIR shotgun mod duct taped to it, "You're here to steal my food!" he spat.

"Uh," I mumbled, "The food stores were empty so I came by to ask you for some-"

"Liar!" cried Farmer Smurf as he aimed his, boomstick, in my face, "You're here to vandalize my garden, just like the other smurfs!"

"They're simply hungry Farmer!" I argued, "It wouldn't hurt if you lend them some food."

"And they keep coming back!" argued Farmer, "There they are now!"

Farmer Smurf pointed at a group of zombies walking nearby, he rushed over to one of them and stabbed his boomstick into its torso then fired it. He blew the zombie completely In half, I soon realized that I have a fight on my hands. As Farmer Smurf finished killing the rest of the zombies with his boomstick, he reloads the shotgun before pointing its bloody pitchfork companion at me. "You're next!" he said in anger.

I don't know whats worse, being stabbed or being shot. When Farmer Smurf charges at me with his boomstick, I decided not to find out.

So I kicked a nearby watermelon into the air and it smashed into Farmer Smurf's face, splattering chunks of it everywhere. Awhile he's stunned, I grabbed the boomstick and smacked Farmer's head with it. The shotgun went off, spraying gunpowder into his nose. Farmer Smurf sneezed and blood came out of his nose, he didn't seem to noticed as he kicks me in the groin.

I stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground as Farmer aimed his boomstick at me again, I managed to get out of the way in time as he fired it. "You can't run from me forever Brainy!" snarled Farmer as he brushes bits of watermelon and blood off his chest.

"Of course not," I said as I grabbed a hold of a tomato, "And I can't fight you forever either."

I threw the tomato straight into Farmer Smurf's shotgun. When he tried to fire it, the SIR shotgun mod jams. "What the?" said Farmer Smurf as he checks his ammo in the weapon, and finds tomato juice leaking out of it. With him distracted, I grabbed my crowbar and threw it straight at Farmer. The crowbar smacked into Farmer's forehead, knocking him out cold.

Just like Hefty, Farmer Smurf collapsed onto the ground unconscious. He dropped his boomstick which I kicked it away from him. With Farmer taken care of, I rushed over to see what he's trying to bury earlier. It was partially buried zombies he killed, nothing else was in the grave. Sorting through a pile of junk nearby, I managed to salvage a brown sack and used it to gather up the food in the garden.

When the bag is full, I was just about to get Farmer when a smurf ran into the garden. He rushed up to me and grabbed my shoulders, "You gotta help me!" he cried as I drop the sack of food.

"What happened?"

He showed me his arm, it appears to be a bite. "Those things bit me," explained the smurf, "But I managed to get away."

"What smurf are you by the way?" I asked.

"Dopey Smurf," said the smurf.

"Don't tell me how you got bit," I said, "Because its too obvious."

I took the hat from a dead zombie smurf, tore it into a long sliver of cloth, and wrapped Dopey's bite wound with it. "My smurf Dopey," I complimented, "When did you smurf yourself like this?"

"About a few minutes ago," said Dopey, "Guess it was a bad idea to go outside."

By the time I finished fixing Dopey's arm up, I handed him the bag of food, "You carry this Dopey," I said as I picked up Farmer and hoisted him over my shoulder, "Just follow me and try not to smurf yourself again."

"Okay Brainy," said Dopey.

I picked up Farmer's boomstick and my crowbar before heading off, Dopey lumbers behind me as the smurf zombies lumber behind us. It was difficult for Dopey to keep up as the pain in his arm smurfs him more than the thought of zombies resuming their feast on him, but he manages to keep up with me until we reached the safehouse. Dopey goes down first as he helped me lower Farmer Smurf down.

We've taken Farmer Smurf to the living quarters and rest him on a cot next to Hefty, then I took the bag of food to the cafeteria and simply sat it on the counter against the wall. I sat Farmer Smurf's boomstick in the armory before heading back to the security room, Dexter wasn't there but Papa Smurf seems rather talkative to himself. "First Hefty now Farmer," he said, "Is all my smurfs loosing their sanity? Am I loosing mine?"

"Not quite Papa Smurf," I said.

Papa Smurf turned his head and looked at me, "Oh Brainy," he said, "Have you found any food?"

"Yeah," I said, "Brought Farmer and Dopey Smurf back to the emergency shelter with me."

"Yes I noticed on the cameras," said Papa Smurf, "But what concerns me at the moment is you Brainy."

"Me?" I asked.

"You weren't yourself lately, you weren't rambling as usual and you showed no fear in facing against those smurf zombies."

"I noticed as well, I think it has something to do with last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Someone knocked me out with a blunt object, I woke up with a headache this morning and into this mess. I didn't see who did it but I think whoever knocked me out has something to do with this mess."

"You could be right, maybe Chernov might provide some answers."

"He's the last smurf I seen before I was knocked unconscious."

"Could he be responsible? No, despite his appetite for destruction he won't cause us intentional harm."

Suddenly a thought came to mind, "That Gray Fly," I muttered, "Maybe that Gray Fly has something to do with all this."

"You could be right," said Papa Smurf, "It's back at my lab, would you go get it and bring it back here?"

"Yes Papa Smurf," I answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Gray Fly Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I rushed back to the Smurf Village and managed to locate Papa Smurf's lab, it was easy breaking it since Papa Smurf never locks the door. Interestingly enough, there was no sign of any looting taking place.

And there was the Gray Fly, sitting on the table. It was still trapped in its jar, it looks quite lonely since no one was around. When the Gray Fly saw me, it fixiated its little red eyes right into mine.

I walked over to the Gray Fly and picked up the jar, I took one good look at it as it returns the stare. "Do you have something to do with this zombie outbreak?" I asked the fly.

The fly nods its little head, I wasn't expecting the bug to reply. "So you understand me, "I comment, "And honest as well, now we're getting somewhere."

As I leave Papa Smurf's lab, I saw several zombies wandering around outside. Among the group of nearby zombies, I saw one of them acting unusual. Instead of walking around like the others, itjust stood there awhile trying to reach for some invisible object in the air above its head. There were tehse large coin size warts around the zombie's neck, shoulder, and chest which helps make it stand out. Even as the other zombies stared to take notice of me, the warted zombie simply ignored me.

I pulled out my SIR and aimed it at the zombie's head with one hand, then I pulled the trigger. The bullet made the zombie's head explode, and out came a Gray Fly.

The Gray Fly was telling the truth, it did have something to do with the zombie outbreak. The Gray Fly that came out of the zombie wasn't friendly as it homes in at me, I simply dropped my SIR and slapped at it when it came near me. The Gray Fly fell onto the ground soon afterwards.

The Gray Fly in the jar doesn't seem to mind me attacking one of its own kind, but it was trying to get my attention with all the buzzing its making. I looked at it and realized it was telling me something, it was stomping on the bottom of the jar and pointed at its cousin on the ground. The fly on the ground appears to be alive, it was injured and so cannot fly. All it can do is kick its tiny little legs and that's about it.

I looked at the fly in the gar again and it stuck its foot out, stomped on the bottom of the jar, and act like it was squishing something. I soon realized what its trying to tell me, he wants me to step on the injured Gray Fly. Without asking why, I placed my foot over the downed Gray Fly and paused for a moment. I glanced at the group of zombies and the were just closing in on me, only a 15 cm away. Without hesitation, I pressed my foot on the Gray Fly and squished it.

Almost immediately, all the zombies began having seizures. I was surprised to see their heads explode, they all go down one by one and within seconds all the zombies are dead.

I glanced at the Gray fly in the jar again in surprise, it simply shrugged its shoulders at me. "What happened Brainy?" asked Papa Smurf from the hand radio, he probably saw the incident on the cameras.

"I think we found our culprit," I said into the hand radio as I removed my foot off the squashed Gray Fly, it was flat as a pancake. "Our Gray Fly here had admitted about playing a role in the zombie outbreak."

"You're sure of that?"

"It admitted its guilt to my face."

"Just get back here with the fly in hand, maybe I could try to make a cure for the zombie outbreak. Thankfully the disease can't spread from smurf to smurf."

At the time, we all assumed that the Gray Fly caused the pandemic via transmitting the disease from insect to smurf and only insect to smurf. We didn't thought that the disease can be transferred from zombie smurf to uninfected smurf. The Purple Disease for example is first transferred from the Purple Fly to the smurf via a bite on the tail, then the smurf changes into a Purple Smurf within seconds and passes the disease on to another smurf by biting its tail. The process of change is rather quick, only a few seconds. And so when Dopey was bitten by a zombie and didn't change within seconds, we all thought that the zombie disease wasn't communicable. We were dead wrong.

By the time I got back into the safehouse, I went back to the security room and discovered Papa Smurf wasn't there. I went around the emergency shelter looking for him for a few minutes until I went into the living quarters, Papa Smurf stood over Dopey who was lying on a cot. The village leader had an uncertain look on his face, I knew it wasn't good.

Smurfette was there as well, she was full of pity as her eye were full of tears. "Whats going on?" I asked as I approach, they don't need to explain when I saw Dopey. I literally felt my face freeze from his appearance.

Dopey's skin was pale, it lost its sky blue color and was turning gray. He looked sick, really sick. It was odd because he was fine just a few hours ago, "This is beyond my knowledge," said Papa Smurf, "This is the first time in my life that I can't help my own smurfs."

I looked at Dopey's bandaged arm and noticed it was soaked with blood, I grabbed a new roll of gauze and began to peel off Dopey's bloody bandages. I jumped when I saw his bite wound, it looked horribly infected. "There's your problem," I diagnose, "Bad case of necrosis and staph infection, we're going to need to amputate his arm if we're to save his life."

"We don't have any tools Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "No way we can control the bleeding, all we can do is pray to Mother Nature and hope for the best."

I ended up pouring a bottle of pure alcohol onto the wound, Dopey didn't react to the alcohol touching his infected wound. "Can you feel it Dopey?" I asked.

"No," he muttered, "It doesn't even hurt, not even a little. I can't even feel anything."

As Papa Smurf stepped out for a moment, I wrapped Dopey's infected arm with fresh gauze and placed my hand on his forehead. It felt cold and dry, it doesn't even feel a little warm. "When did Dopey started feeling sick Smurfette?" I asked.

"He walked to Papa Smurf claiming he doesn't feel good," said Smurfette, "That's when he puked onto the floor and collapsed, it was disgusting."

Nearby, Hefty and Farmer began to wake up. I rushed over to them to see if they're alright, "Hefty?" I called for them, "Farmer? Are you guys awake?"

"What happened?" asked Farmer, "Where are we?"

"Brainy?" asked Hefty, "What is going on? Where are we?"

"We're in an emergency shelter built by the Green Smurfs," I explained, "Believe it or not, we are in the middle of a zombie outbreak."

"That explains the moans I keep hearing last night," said Farmer, "What time is it?"

"5 PM," I answered.

"You're smurfing me," said Hefty, "We were asleep that long?"

"Don't you remember what you were doing this morning?" asked Brainy.

"What was I'm doing?"

"You were smurfing zombies with a sniper rifle using Baby Smurf as bait," I explained, "You had Smurfette here duct taped to a tree during the whole time, you were a completely different smurf. You don't even act like one, you were insane."

"And me?" asked Farmer.

"Defending your garden, you were attacking everyone in sight. You were so mad that I had to smurf you until you black out."

"That explains why I have a headache," said Hefty.

"I had a really bad one this morning, worse than you could have imagine."

"I can't place my finger on it Brainy," comment Hefty, "You must have changed or something, no lectures or anything."

"I've began to realize that when you attacked me, you were trying to clobber me with a custom made blunt weapon. I had to break your hand in order to get you to stop."

"My what?"

Hefty looks at his hand and noticed it was wrapped in gauze and medical tape, "By smurfs Brainy, there's something wrong with you Brainy. There is something wrong with all of us... what is going on?"

"I don't know. The only smurfs are here are Papa Smurf, Smurfette, me, you, Farmer, Clumsy, and Dopey. Dopey is sick, it soon became obvious he's not going to make it."

"What happened to him?"

"He got bit by one of the zombies, being himself as usual."

Hefty looks at Dopey as he groans in misery, "Oh smurf," he comment as he placed his hand over his mouth, "A zombie did that to him?"

"He was alright a few hours ago," I explained, "Something isn't..."

That's when Dopey began groaning loudly and was twitching his arms and legs like crazy, "Papa Smurf!" cried Smurfette.

Papa Smurf ran back into the room within a nicatime, "What's happening!" he cried.

Smurfette steps away from Dopey as we all cluster together against the door, he was growling like an animal and was clutching his pillow tightly. "What's going on in there," asked Dexter as he approached.

"See for yourself," I said.

Dexter and all of us watched as Dopey's skin turns completely gray as he gets up from the cot, he staggered to his feet awhile trying to keep his balance as he growls like a monster. Deep down, I knew this is not going to end well. "Congratulations," chuckled Dexter without fear, "Looks like your blue buddy here is a member of the living dead."

Right on cue, Dopey's eyes opened. His pupils were glowing red as the rest of the eye was pink, he uttered the familiar moan and began to limp towards us. His arms stretched completely out at us.

**TO BE CONINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Dealing With The Zombies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Back, back, back, back," I insisted as I pressed everyone out the door, "Don't let him bite you."

I backed everyone out of the room and shut the door, locking the zombified Dopey inside the room. "There's gotta be a cure for him," said Papa Smurf.

"Unlike the Purple Disease Papa Smurf," I explained, "This disease shuts down all of the essential organs, even if there's a cure there is no way Dopey can be saved. We're going to need to kill him smurfs."

"How do you know he's already dead?" asked Hefty.

"I'll be the judge in this," said Dexter as he pulls out his pistol.

Before he grabbed the door knob, Smurfette tried to block his way. "Don't do this Dexter!" she cried.'

"I would put you down if you were a zombie mom!" snarled Dexter as he aimed the pistol in the air, "Now get back or you'll be next!"

Smurfette shot backwards along with all the other smurfs as Dexter opened the door, he shot a few centimeters backwards as Dopey comes slouching through. Dexter fired a few rounds into Dopey's torso in point blank range, the zombie didn't go down nor did he even noticed he's taking damage.

"He's dead guys!" spat Dexter as he fired a bullet into Dopey's chest, the zombie didn't even notice, "Dead!"

Finally, Dexter aimed the gun at Dopey's head and fired. Dopey went down instantly, he collapsed onto the floor as a fully dead corpse. Smurfette can't bare the sight of it, but I sense that Dexter is full of rage.

"I have a confession to make," he said as he puts the gun away and turned towards us, "A few months ago, I got my girlfriend pregnant. It was triplets, her pregnancy went off fine but she couldn't handle giving birth. She died, along with our three smurfling. Ever since they died, I couldn't stand the sight of another smurf. So when this emergency shelter was built, Chernov placed me in charge of it. He understood my pain, because he lost his mom."

"It sometimes hurt him more than anything," said Papa Smurf, "I feared he might harm my smurfs but..."

"His smurfs harmed yours instead," added Dexter, "There's an incinerator in the lower levels of the emergency shelter, we'll burn the body there."

As Hefty and Dexter carries Dopey's body to the incinerator, Smurfette cried on Papa Smurf's shoulder. I simply stepped back into the security room and stared at the security monitors, I watched the zombies in the Smurf Village roam around in their passive state. I didn't noticed that I still have the Gray Fly in my hand, it wasn't stunned in either way. As Papa Smurf walked back into the room, I handed him the Gray Fly.

"If we gather enough of these flies," I explained, "We would might be able to make a cure for the zombie outbreak."

"Perhaps," said Papa Smurf, "Seeing all those zombie died all at once by crushing a Gray Fly gave me hopes for a cure that's possible to attempt, we'll have to wait till tomorrow since the sun is going down."

As I leave the security room, I head to the cafeteria to get a snack. I sit at the table and wonder how am I going to spend my time in the bunker, I soon decided to check the emergency shelter's inventory and assess what we have and what we need. We have several grams of food and water, also plenty of sanitary supplies as well. The bag of food I brought with me might help for a day but we're going to need more, I feel like I'm doing all the work on keeping the safehouse operational.

Usually I would read the books I've written, I decided to try something new. I went around the safehouse and discovered a room full of random junk, more junk than the crate airdropped into the village this morning. This is giving me a lot of ideas, and so I get to work.

Their were several boards of wood, I took one of them and sawed it down the middle via a table saw. I then wrapped one end with duct tape and hammered in nails through the other, and walla, a Nail Board.

I tried crafting weapons, something that can take out the zombies. I eventually managed to come up with several unusual weapons, an air cannon that fires out projectiles, a crude air horn out of a spray can, a flamethrower out of a modified squirt gun, and a crude helicopter with machetes as propellers. I even added some modifications to my SIR rifle, by duct taping a laser pointer and small flashlight at the end of the barrel.

After several hours, I was tired and decided to head to the living quarters to sleep. When I walked near the security office, I overheard a conversation going on between Papa Smurf and Dexter. I decided to eavesdrop on them by standing near the door and listen carefully:

"What do you mean they bomb the Smurf Village?" asked Papa Smurf.

"If there is no sign of life within the village, they'll wipe out this entire forest by firebombing it." explains Dexter, "We green smurfs have our own air force you know."

"But why would Chernov do such a thing?"

"I didn't say Chernov would do perform the task, anyone can turn this entire forest into a fireball if the zombie infestation threatens to spread."

"But who's they exactly?"

"Green Smurfs who have survived the early outbreaks, they would purge any form of life if there's zombies in it. It would be three days till the green smurfs come swooping in to check on the Smurf Village, if they find no sign of any life the village will be obliterated."

"Can Chernov do something?"

"The green smurfs don't need Chernov, so he can do little. Even if he's in charge of, cleaning up, then he might give you the honor to obliterate the entire village."

"Can this safehouse withstand such destruction?"

"It can withstand a nuclear holocaust, but its design for a short term habitation and not long term. If you want to make sure that the smurfs do survive, I suggest Brainy keep bringing smurfs in here. He's doing an excellent job, for an intellectual."

The conversation ends with a pause, I soon left to the living quarters and managed to settle in on a cot. The other smurfs were already sleeping, I didn't bother wasting anytime catching Zs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Errand Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Awhile I sleep, I had this nightmare. There were no zombies in it, there wasn't anyone in it. It's just a black void with lights going off in random directions, and noises. Noises that I can't withstand, there was a sudden flash of green then I woke up.

The splitting headache returned, I fumble my hand on the ground in an effort to find my glasses. When I managed to find them, I put them on and opened my eyes. Clumsy was reading a book nearby awhile everyone else was talking to them, I simply got up and head to the security room to find Papa Smurf sitting at the desk. He was still watching the security monitors, the dark circles around his eyes tells me that he's been up all night.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Papa Smurf," I voiced my concerns, "You should rest."

"I should," said Papa Smurf, "Remember, keep bringing in smurfs. Also smurf up 10 Gray Flies, maybe those zombies with the warts carry them."

"Carrier Zombies?" I asked.

"Well that's one way to call them."

"Okay Papa Smurf, I be back around noon. I'll see you then."

"Good luck Brainy."

I head back out of the safehouse and simply walked over to the Smurf Village, maybe I should have considered eating breakfast first. My breakfast was simply a nearby smurfberry bush, it taste quite delicious. It brings back pleasant memories, but it didn't last.

By the time I arrived at the Smurf Village, I saw a smurf calling for help awhile trapped on top of a roof. There were zombies surrounding him at every corner, he was completely surrounded. I managed to wipe out the zombies with the SIR, the smurf seemed relieved to see me. By the time I finished wiping out the zombies, I rescued the smurf and took him back to the safehouse. He thanked me for saving his life once he's safe.

I head back to the village to search for another smurf, I noticed several smurf zombies trying to claw their way into a barricade mushroom house. I easily wiped out the zombies with a few stick grenades, by the time I cleared the area from zombies I knocked on the front door and two smurfs answered the door. They were frightened from the zombies, I reassured them of safety in the safehouse and they all agreed to follow me.

Once I finished escorting them to the safehouse, they thanked me for rescuing them and I was soon off locating more smurfs. In the process, I managed to collect a few Gray Flies from the carrier zombies. They don't seem to put up much of a fight, so they were easy to get back to the safe house. Papa Smurf seems glad that I found a few Gray Flies, he started to relax a little with the news of a few more smurfs brought back to the safehouse.

Already I have found and escorted 7 smurfs back to the safehouse, even though my headaches keep coming and going I kept straight on going.

After spending some time in Handy's house, I managed to make some explosives that could come in handy. Get it, Handy? Well anyway, I was just leaving when I saw a present outside. Its one of Jokey's "surprise" presents for sure, I can tell with the yellow box and orange ribbons. I simply grabbed a really long stick and placed myself in a safe distance on where I used the stick to pop the box open. The present acted like a claymore mine, it explodes through the lid and showered smoke everywhere.

I then here Jokey's familiar laughing and he came running out of the corner, he looked at me in surprise as I just sat there relaxing. "You're too predictable Jokey," I explained, "These jokes are getting old."

"Oh I'm just getting started," said Jokey, obviously sounded insane, "Here, I'll give you something to laugh about later. He he."

Jokey pulls out another present bomb, I jumped out of the way as he throws it at me. The present explodes like a grenade from where I was sitting, Jokey quickly ran off as I got up and chased after him.

He didn't get that far, I was right on him after a couple meters. I jumped onto him and brought him onto the ground, its payback time.

"This isn't funny Jokey," I said, "No one is laughing but you!"

"Oh come on Brainy," laughed Jokey, "Its not like-"

I punched Jokey in the cheek, shutting him up. Then we proceeded into a fist fight, thankfully he's not Tuffy or I'll be screwed. I was surprised on how weak Jokey was when I was wailing on him with my fist, he tried to scramble away as I continued to pummel him. After about a few minutes, Jokey who was bruised and beaten, took of in a panic. He ran back to his house sounding like he was about to cry and shut the door behind him, I soon pulled out a remote control and pressed the button.

It was a detonator, its rigged to make Jokey's house explode. Sure enough, his house explodes, sending the unfortunate smurf spiraling into the air screaming. When he fell back to earth, he landed just a few centimeters away from me. He landed hard, as in, body slammed.

"I don't know which is falling," I joked as I approached Jokey, "Either the sky or you, looks like you took the sky along with you. Anyway, are you done yet Jokey?"

"Yeah," he muttered, "I'm done."

I lend Jokey a hand and helped the smurf up, I then took him back to the safehouse where he apologized from pranking me. It was hilarious to see him fly through the air like that, I always wanted to see a smurf fly through the air and out of the village besides me.

After collecting a few more Gray Flies, I had gathered enough for Papa Smurf to perform research on. He seemed rather pleased, probably he gets to use his alchemy skills in the situation for once. As Papa Smurf does his research on looking for a cure, I decided to perform some experiments on my own.

I gathered up more Gray Flies and managed to make myself a pheromone out of the Gray Flies' innards, thinking that zombies might die immediately when exposed to the stuff. I was wrong though as the pheromone wasn't strong enough, but it appears that the zombies don't like the smell of it. The all tumble like dominoes when I had the jar full of the stuff near them, it seems rather entertaining if you ask me.

As I smurf my way past the massive barricades in the Smurf Village, I saw Lazy Smurf sleeping on top of his house. He was surrounded by more zombies than any other smurf trapped on top of the roofs throughout the outbreak, probably his snoring attracted the dead to him. His snoring was so loud that it overcome the moans of the living dead, and so Lazy wasn't aware of the situation until I set off an air horn.

When he woke and saw all those zombies surrounding him, I saw him stained the backside of his pants brown. He literally turned white, I was busy laughing my tail off until I attracted the zombies away from him. Using a "heliblade," the toy helicopter with machete propellers, I managed to clear out the crowd of zombies. After throwing a couple of Gray Flies at the zombie horde, they were soon wiped out.

I rushed up to Lazy as he slid down his roof, leaving a brown trail behind him. "Lazy," I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to need to change my pants." he muttered in fear.

He got up and walked back inside for a few minutes, after Lazy came out with a fresh pair of white pants on. I soon told him about the safehouse the smurfs were taking shelter in, then he asked me to carry him to it.

I reluctantly agreed, for some reason he feels lighter than I thought. He basically slept and snored the entire way, attracting more unneeded zombies. Since he was dead asleep, he didn't thank me once we arrived. I ended up dumping him on a cot in the living quarters before I went back out searching for more smurfs.

I ended up finding 10 more smurfs clustered together, their hands and feet were tied by Wooly Smurf who was acting like a de facto sheriff from the west. It happens that he hanged three green smurfs from a platform he and the smurfs were standing on, accusing them for causing the outbreak. He was proceeding to hang the smurfs when I called out his name, he looked at me and I can tell he was driven insane as well.

"Looks like another one," said Wooly as he pulls out a pistol, "I got something for you Brainy."

He jumped down from the platform and I proceeded in pulling out my SIR, Wooly shot it out of my hands and the gun landed on the ground. The SIR then went off and the bullet struck Wooly in the gut, preventing a horrible western fight parody from taking place. "Smurf," said Wooly as he collapsed backwards onto the ground, "You got me partner."

"You got yourself," I corrected.

Wooly tried to kill himself by shooting himself in the head with his own gun, there was a click and the pistol didn't go off. His pistol was out of ammo, I simply walked up to him and kicked the gun out of his hand. Using duct tape, I taped his hands and feet together and left him on the ground as I proceeded to free the other smurfs. "This zombie outbreak might pay off for my newspaper," said Reporter Smurf as I cut off his bonds, "I didn't know you would be a hero."

"I'll explain later," I said, "I'll take you guys somewhere safe."

All the smurfs refused to go with me at first, then Sweepy Smurf came running out of nowhere as several zombies surrounded him. He screamed as the zombies pinned him to the ground and began to eat him alive, all the smurfs quickly changed their minds and I soon led them all back to the safehouse as I carried Wooly Smurf over my shoulder.

All the smurfs thanked me for my heroic actions, "There's something different about you Brainy," said Reporter Smurf, "I'll make note of this in my newspaper."

In fact there was something different about me, which I would explain in a later chapter. But right now, it isn't just regular smurfs I had to tend with at the moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Dealing With Other Smurfs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Seems that a few surviving Green Smurfs managed to make the trip to our Smurf Village, I was impressed with their will to survive. I managed to find one of them fighting a crowd of zombies, before I was able to help him he wiped out all the zombies in one single blow with an SIR shotgun mod.

"That never gits old," he laughed before he turned and sees me approached, "Brainy, man I'm glad to see you."

"Rick?" I asked, "It's been a long time."

"It's only been three weeks dumbass," chuckled Rick, "Have you seen Smurfette?"

"Yeah," I said, "You're looking for her?"

"Almost every green smurf is looking for her," said Rick, "So where is she?"

"She's in our safehouse."

"The emergency shelter we green smurfs built?"

"Yup."

"Well why don't you say so sooner, lets go there."

I took Rick back to the emergency shelter and the smurfs were surprised to find Rick come along, he smiled when he approached Smurfette. "Its good to see you mom," said Rick as he hugged her, "The green smurfs are worried about you."

"Me?" she asked.

"They're all looking for you," said Rick, "Ever since the zombie outbreak in the Green Smurf Colonies, everyone was on the run. When word spread on what happened in your Smurf Village, several green smurfs went out to look for you. Of course, not all green smurfs are friendly."

"You have an example?" I asked.

"A few numbnuts are shooting random zombies and living smurfs on a smurfvee, using a 2mm machine gun. Its a powerful weapon, designed for crowd control."

"Where are they now?"

"They're somewhere near the Smurf Village, busy shooting at the wildlife in order to eat. They're great at keeping their kills fresh, I even them killed a helpless green smurf. Completely butchered him, I suppose cannibalism is the way to go for hardcore survivalist."

"Have you seen Chernov?"

Rick didn't answer right away, "I haven't seen him, I wasn't even at my village when the outbreak started. From what I recall, there were rumors that the outbreak started underground. At least that's what Dashie said."

Dexter came into the room, Rick seems surprised by his presents as Dexter looked quite grumpy. "What?" asked Dexter.

"Everyone was wondering where you went." said Rick.

"Bullsh#t," said Dexter, "It's been months, I don't want any business with you nor the others. Ever!"

Dexter turned around and stormed out of the living quarters, leaving Rick chuckling, "He's the same old nerd we all know and love," laughed Rick.

"He's always like this?" I asked, "What about his girlfriend and 3 unborn children?"

"He told you that?" asked Rick, "I bet he hadn't told you the incident when he was burning her body, her abdomen exploded sending bits and pieces of-"

"NO! Don't tell me!" interrupted Smurfette hesitantly.

"Alright," said Rick, "If the zombies aren't enough for you guys, I'll tell you what happened to her in private."

Rick soon leaves the living quarters, I never asked him what happened to Dexter's girlfriend. I'm already grossed out enough.

Now there was the Smurflings to tend to, they were out terrorizing the smurfs in the village in two seperate groups. Nat and Slouchy were on the ground as Snappy and Sassette were up in a tree, they probably lost their minds as well since they were shooting everything that moves with guns. Nat was wielding a boomstick as Slouchy was wielding a flamethrower, a super soaker squirt gun modified to shoot flames using ethanol.

Snappy and Sassette were up in the tree, armed with SIR sniper mods. I saw them taking pot shots at random smurfs, such as Grouchy. "I hate kids!" he screamed as he dove for cover before Snappy fired a shot near him, "But I hate zombies more!"

It was annoying when I had to deal with the Smurflings, they're so fast with a gun and on their feet. So I used something called a Blambow, simple arrows with dynamite duct taped to the ends. I fired them at the Smurflings on the trees, then I ducked for cover behind a barrel and I wait for the bang.

The sound of dynamite exploding and Smurflings screaming made me stick my head over the edge of the barrel, I saw Snappy and Sassette fall to the ground crying as nearby zombies slumber after them.

I was quick in killing the zombies and made a grab for them, they were simply scared and were easy pickings. "Okay you two," I said as I hold them tightly by the hands, "I'm going to take you back to the safehouse, Smurfette is there waiting for you guys."

"Are you sure?" asked Sassette.

"I never ever lie to you guys."

"What about the other Smurflings?" asked Snappy.

"I'll take care of them."

It was easy when I dealt with them, since Snappy did all the talking. He managed to persuade Nat and Slouchy to step down, but only if they reach safety. So I took them all back to the safehouse promising them they will be safe there, it worked.

They all calmed down and apologized for their actions, but they continue to hold onto their weapons which most smurfs are doing. Papa Smurf did not wanna deal with the Smurflings at the moment as he's amidst a breakthrough. He came running out of the safehouse's science lab yelling, "I think I got it! I think I got it!"

"You've discovered that using Gray Fly pheromones," I guessed, "You are able to create a zombie repellent preventing them from touching you."

"Correct," said Papa Smurf, "My smurf Brainy, you knew about the repellent all along?"

"That was just a guess. And yes, I knew about the zombie repellent all along. I've already created my version of the stuff and I'm still testing it, how about I compare mine to yours to see how effective they are."

"Alright Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "I'll let you try it out."

Papa Smurf hands me a bottle of his version of the zombie repellent and I went out to test it, his pheromone wasn't noticed very much. The zombies are repelled by the stuff, but just barely. Mine however made all the zombies drop to the ground, some of their heads even explode.

My sudden change becomes more and more relevant to the smurfs, they don't know what to say when I returned to the safehouse. I handed back Papa Smurf's pheromone to him as I head to the living quarters, without saying a word.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Green Smurfs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For the next couple of days, I keep bringing in more and more smurfs. I have rescued about 30 smurfs since the zombie outbreak began, and so I'm becoming a celebrity among them. I stayed in the safehouse on the forth day of the zombie outbreak, as I can't handle running back and forth from the Smurf Village at the moment.

I was plagued by headaches, which were so bad that I cried. Everyone felt sorry for me, I could tell. Smurfette placed a blanket on me and tend to my side, Dexter took my temperature with a digital thermometer and it read 40 degrees Celsius. I was diagnose with a severe fever, at first everyone began to think I was turning into a zombie due to the amount of zombie blood I got on me on a daily basis. Dexter however reassures everyone that I'm not going through zombification by saying, "He would become a zombie within a matter of 24 hours after infection, any longer is impossible."

"How you know that?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Cause I did my homework, Rick here also helped."

"Don't thank me yet," said Rick, "I hadn't seen anyone turn after a year when first infected."

Dexter, Rick, and Papa Smurf couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I gave them a list of my symptoms: severe headache, weakness, chills, aches and pains, and they know about the fever. They couldn't figure out what disease I have, nor did they suspect my condition has to do with the zombie outbreak. Though Rick claims the last time he seen someone with this condition was Chernov, but that was a long time ago.

Chernov probably knows, he knows everything. For some reason, I know more than what I could remember. I know that doesn't make any sense, but I seem to recognize something out of the blue for some reason. And so I suggest I have a neurological disorder, which no one is surprised if I have one due to my change of personality and behavior.

After having the same vicious nightmare again, I woke up on the 5th day feeling fine. No headaches, no fever, nothing. By the time everyone was up, I was just finishing my breakfast. "Are you okay Brainy?" asked Smurfette.

"Strangely yes," I answered, "Which is surprising since I suspect I was still sick."

Papa Smurf suddenly stuck his head through the door, "Brainy," he said, "I need to have a word with you."

"Okay Papa Smurf," I said, "I'll be with you for a moment."

As Papa Smurf leaves, Smurfette placed her hand on my shoulder, "Be careful Brainy," said Smurfette as she kissed my cheek.

"I will," I said, "I will."

As I leave the cafeteria and head into the security room, I saw Papa Smurf sitting at the couch. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep a lot Brainy," he said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Hellish nightmares that occurs every time I sleep," I explained, "It appeared to be a flashback from a dramatic event, an event I don't recall taking place."

"Hrm, since you appear to be healthy today and was horribly ill yesterday," calculated Papa Smurf.

"It must be Chernov," I said, "I think it was him."

"Don't jump to conclusions Brainy," said Papa Smurf.

"I'm not, its just an assumption. I'm going to need to check his house out just in case, maybe searching his place would drop him as a suspect."

"You have a key?"

"Always on hand."

"Just don't mess with anything in his house Brainy, you what happens when smurfs move his stuff."

"He either smurfs them till he can't smurf them no more or pranks them on a later date, I'll take my chances."

I soon left the security room and head over to the air vents, that's when Clumsy rushed up to me, "Don't hurt yourself Brainy," he said.

"You know how many times the smurfs told me to be careful?" I asked.

"No."

"137 times," I said, "From the beginning of the zombie outbreak and now, mostly by Papa Smurf and Smurfette. Honestly Clumsy, I'm starting to become annoyed from their smurfing which made me realize how annoying I was to them. Its respect Clumsy, I'm finally being respected."

"Glad to hear it Brainy," said Clumsy.

"I also realize one thing, instead of listening to me they should watch me. Tell all the smurfs to watch me on the security monitors, and if Papa Smurf asked you tell him I told them so but in a polite tone."

"Seems easy," said Clumsy, "Okay Brainy, I'll see you soon."

"You mean I'll be back soon, since you're going to keep an eye on me on the cameras the whole time."

"Oh right, sorry."

I soon left the safehouse and travel to the Smurf Village once more, just when I arrived I had a rude greeting.

I saw it coming, a smurfvee came charging at me. I jumped out of the way in time and the smurfvee sped past me, it stopped and I took a good look through the windows. There 4 green smurfs inside, two males and two females. "Damn it comrade," cursed the green smurf arming the 2 mm machine gun, "You missed!"

"Let try again!" cried one of the green smurfettes in the vehicle, "Maybe we can get myself a new boyfriend!"

I ran out of the area and scrambled into a random mushroom building, I had my SIR aimed right at the front door just in case the green smurfs were to get out and come inside. Fortunately they didn't, they just continued elsewhere. I heard them fire that 2 mm machine gun at the zombies, its distinct sound is quite recognizable.

Cautiously, I hopped over my makeshift barricade and rushed over to the door. I opened it and saw a ton of dead zombies lying all over the place, it was really gory.

"Brainy!" I heard a familiar voice, "Over here!"

I looked up and saw Grandpa Smurf waving his cane at me from the foot of his house, "Get over here before they come back!"

I quickly rushed towards him, I was nearly shot by the green smurfs as they come driving back. By the time I managed to dive into Grandpa Smurf's house, the green smurfs already past. "What the smurf are you doing out here Brainy?" he asked, "Are you looking to get yourself killed?"

"I need to get to Chernov's house," I explained, "Unfortunately I ran into an obsticale."

"You know where the other smurfs are?"

"There's a safehouse Northeast of here, its a rock with a metal door. There would be someone there waiting for you."

"Okay Brainy," said Grandpa, "I'll see you soon."

Grandpa Smurf can take care of himself, so I don't need to escort him. He sneaked out the back window as the Green Smurfs drove by again, I soon rushed out of the room and ran towards Chernov's house.

The Green Smurfs beat me right to it, they pulled out a RPG and fired it at the front door. The door didn't budge, it was only charred. "What the?" asked a green smurf, "Guess the Wunderwaffe made it hard for us comrades."

Out of the blue, a rocket came hurling out of nowhere. It crashed into the smurfvee and managed to blow the doors open, all the green smurfs flew out of it like rag dolls as the smurfvee was engulfed in flames. The 2 mm machine gun flew into the air and landed just halfway between me and the green smurfs, they have no interest in it as they want to get out of there.

They tried to run, but a sniper easily killed them one by one. Amidst the confusion, I rushed over to the machine gun and grabbed it. I took it to the nearby weapons supply crate and loaded it with a 2 mm chain belt that's contained in a metal box, it was quite heavy yet I carried it with ease. When I returned, the Green Smurfs were dead. I wondered who killed them, I didn't have to wait long to find out.

Whoever killed them revealed himself, I gasped at the large contraption towering over the Smurf Village as it came cruising out of the trees. There's going to be a massive fight on my hands, its too obvious.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Handy Smurf Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It appeared to be the Smurfomatic Smurfolator, it appeared to be modified for killing zombies since there's a lot of blood in its shredding wheel. It had rocket launchers and flamethrowers attached to it, which is very imitating. I saw Handy Smurf on top of the machine, what I call his "Zombie Shredder."

"I've been looking for you Brainy!" said Handy, "I've seen you smurfing around smurfing smurfs."

"Are you the one whose building the barricades around the village?" I asked.

"Smurf yeah," answered Handy, "Who else would be that constructive?"

"Me?" I bluffed.

"Oh really, lets see if you're really that smart then."

There's no way for me to talk my way out of this, but vengeance will take care of the situation. I watched as Handy dropped into a hatch on top of the Zombie Shredder and he gets to work on trying to smurf me, he fired a couple of rockets at me which I was able to dodge with ease. When they hit the ground, they explode with tremendous force leaving craters in their place.

Nearby, several zombies heard the ensuing action. They come limping along in which Handy puts his Zombie Shredder to the test, I watched him run over the smurf zombies which created a giant pool of blood. There were so much blood that I can smell it 5 meters away, and suddenly I got an idea.

I rushed to the weapons crate and pulled out all the stick grenades I could find inside, I then rushed out of sight and duct taped the stick grenades in pairs of 5. I managed to make 4 of them, but it seems enough. I then took the roll of duct tape and stretched out a large sliver and managed to make rope out of it, and just when I need a zombie there was one sneaking behind me.

Just before it could bite me, I took the rope of duct tape and placed it over the zombie's open mouth. I then tied the rope of duct tape to the back of the zombie's head as it tries to claw at me, then I used the roll of duct tape to repeatedly wrap its mouth with duct tape. It prevents the zombie from being able to bite me, I even blindfolded the zombie just to make sure it doesn't try to attack me.

With the zombie "tamed," I get to work on strapping its body with the wads of stick grenades. I shoved two of them in its pants as I duct tape the other two on its back and chest each, I grabbed a nearby bottle of pure alcohol and soak the zombie in the stuff. The zombie was waving its arms everywhere, probably trying to figure out where I am. Since it doesn't have the brains to remove its blind fold, he would have to use its ears and nose to track me.

Luckily the "tamed" zombie was attracted to the Zombie Shredder and it proceeds in slumbering towards it, I begin to wonder if the stick grenades and alcohol would do the job in disabling the Zombie Shredder. All I simply sit back and oversee what happens.

The zombie stumbled back into the zombie horde, blending in quite well with them. Handy didn't notice the zombie whatsoever as it limped towards the shredding blade and was sucked right in with the other zombies, then the stick grenades exploded.

The blast totally wrecked the Zombie Shredder, even killed the nearby zombies with its shock wave. I was tossed back, my ears thankfully weren't ringing. I quickly scramble back up onto my feet and looked out over whats left of the Zombie Shredder, it is reduced to a pile of burning wood. Handy climbed out of the wreck, he was covered in cuts and bruises but his leg appeared to have a large gash in its side.

He was vulnerable and was foolishly screaming for help, being a smurf I stepped in to lend him the help he needs. "Does Handy need a hand?" I joked.

"Smurf Brainy," gasped Handy as he drags himself out of the rubble, "What did you do?"

"Strapped a zombie with explosives and send it into your Zombie Shredder," I explained, "If you keep your mouth shut, you won't attract any zombies."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to Chernov's house where I used a key to get inside, what I found stunned me.

There was this device in the middle of the room, very high tech looking. It soon brings back the memories from my recurring nightmares, my suspicion of Chernov responsible for my health problems increases dramatically.

I grabbed a nearby First Aid Kit, opened it up, and began to work with Handy's leg. I literally stuck a rag into his mouth when I poured Hydrogen Peroxide over his leg, the rag helped muffled his screaming.

I then poured water over the wound to wash away the Hydrogen Peroxide and proceed to pluck the wound from any visible wood splinters, once I'm done cleaning the wound I bandaged it with gauze and duct taped it in place. "You are always so forgiving Brainy," said Handy, "Has anyone noticed there's something different about you?"

"Yes," I said, "What's gotten into you by the way? Why did you attacked me?"

"I don't know," said Handy, "I felt this blind rage take over me when I woke up, I was attacking everyone but I couldn't remember who and why."

"Don't worry Handy," I reassured, "I'll get you back to the safehouse."

"We have a safehouse?" asked Handy.

"An emergency shelter the green smurfs built before hand," I answered, "I'll explain later, we gotta get you proper treatment as soon as possible."

I hoisted Handy over my shoulder and stepped out of Chernov's house, I noticed several zombies were eating the green smurfs Handy killed earlier. I then picked up the First Aid Kit and 2 mm machine gun, supposing it might provide some use later.

"Do the zombies run?" asked Handy.

"No," I answered, "It doesn't take much effort to get away."

I simply walked past the zombies with ease, by the time I'm at the edge of the Smurf Village I began to notice a strange smell. "Hey Handy," I asked, "You smell that?"

"Yeah," he answered, "What is it?"

I looked out at the Smurf Village and noticed clouds of green gas were engulfing the area, a nearby carrier zombie happened to be engulfed by the cloud. I was horrified as I watched the carrier zombie change before my very eyes, its skin becomes bark brown and its eyes were now entirely glowing red. It roared an alien like monster sound, and when it saw me it took off after me. And it was running.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: Breach!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"RUN! RUN!" cried Handy.

He doesn't need to tell me twice, I took off running as fast as I can. Luckily the "gas" zombie wasn't that fast, what bugged me was more of them began to show up. First there was 2, 4, 8, then 30. I ran as fast as I can towards the safehouse, as Handy tries not to scream his mind out of his skull.

They were right on us, I swear I never felt so rushed in my life.

They were coming at us in one giant horde, getting Handy back into the safehouse is now even harder. When I reached it, I jumped onto the rock and into the cave. I quickly sat Handy down and pulled the secret hatch open, "Get in Handy!" I cried.

Handy reluctantly climbed down the hatch into the air vents, I dropped down the First Aid Kit and 2 mm machine gun and climbed down the vent before sealing it back up. The vent door to the safehouse opened and me and Handy climbed out, turns out fellow smurfs including Grandpa and Papa Smurf were waiting.

"Everything outside turned green," said Papa Smurf, "What happened?'

"The zombies," I said, "They've gone berserk!"

"What?"

"Let me show you on the security cameras and then I'll explain."

Me and everyone went to the security room as Hefty supports Handy on his shoulder, we all took a seat as I flip through a few cameras till I get to the one that's outside the safehouse. There, the smurfs saw the gas zombies me and Handy brought back with us. "They must have mutated from the green gas," said Papa Smurf, "But where is the gas coming from?"

"Beats me," I said, "But we have bigger problems on our hands."

The smurfs soon noticed that the gas zombies are attracting the zombies from the Smurf Village with their loud roaring. We watched the zombie hordes come walking towards the safehouse in mass numbers, they nearly surrounded the entrance as they try to claw their way in. We can literally hear their moans murmuring through the cinder-block walls, it soon becomes clear that we're trapped.

"What do we do Papa Smurf?" asked a smurf.

"I don't know," said Papa Smurf, "There isn't much we can do but sit and wait it out."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Greedy stepped up and asked, "How long will our food and water last?"

"The water recycles itself," said Papa Smurf, "But the food will probably last for a week, if we rationed it would last 3 weeks."

Suddenly an alarm rang out and a zombie flopped its face onto the glass window, all the smurfs shot to the back to the room as they see zombies walk by in the hallway. I looked out the window and I saw the two metal doors wide open and their control panels sabotage, "I've gotta hotwire that panel!" I said as I turned towards the smurfs, "Barricade the door, I gotta get the gates closed!"

"Brainy!" cried Papa Smurf, "Its suicide!"

Without a second thought, I opened the door and ran out into the zombie infested hallway. Clumsy proceed in closing the door and locked it, there's no turning back now. There were other smurfs elsewhere in the safehouse, they were fighting the zombies with bludgeon weapons as Rick fought the zombies with an RS-100. I made a quick calculation when looking at the control panel, I'm going to need a gas can, a portable generator, and some jumper cables with alligator clamps.

I rushed to the back of the safehouse in an effort to get the generator, maneuvering past the zombies and especially those gas zombies. I had my crowbar out and ready as I smacked several zombies out of the way as I managed to locate the portable generator, I picked it up with all my strength and head back to the control panel. I sat the generator below the control panel, and now for those jumper cables.

I remembered some jumper cables in the room full of junk, so I head over there as fellow smurfs fight back the zombies in an effort to clear a path for me. I ran into the room and spot the jumper cables on the shelf, I grabbed the jumper cables and rushed to the door to find a zombie barring my way. I simply kicked the zombie to the floor and continued running towards the control panel, I then hooked the jumper cables up to the generator and to the control panel.

Now for the fuel, which I recall was in the back room at the far edge of the safehouse. There were more zombies to speak of, I simply shove past them with ease but those gas zombies are difficult to past. A crowbar to their brain made things easier, but it was still difficult working through the hordes.

I managed to locate the gas cans, there were only two of them. I checked them and discovered that they're full of fuel, I just hope their not bad. So I picked up one of the gas canisters and took it back to the control panel, the area by now is full of zombies and making my way past them is difficult. They were packed shoulder to shoulder by the time I arrived back at the control panel. There's no way I'm going to work through this crowd, so I dropped the gas can and took out my crowbar before proceeding to kill a few zombies.

I simply smacked them out of the way, aiming for their temples. After I cleared myself a small workable area. Once I've cleared a small workable area, I dropped the crowbar and picked up the gas canister and proceed to fill the generator's fuel tank.

Once the generator's tank is full, I sat the gas can aside and started the generator up. It purrs like a kitchen and was quite loud, which attracted more zombies. I had to work fast, I managed to find the button to close the door and I held it down with all my might.

The inner metal sliding door began to slowly close, the harder I press the faster it closes. Thankfully the squealing of the door caught the zombies' attention and they turned their attention away from me. Within a few seconds, I've successfully closed the gate.

No time to celebrate yet, I had to deal with the zombies that are already inside the safehouse. I then made my way through the zombie hordes to the science lab, I opened the door and discovered there's no zombies inside. So I closed the door and quickly get to work on making a pheromone out of the Gray Flies in an effort to kill the zombies, which was quite easy to make. I manage to make a jar full, with the jar of pheromones in hand I opened the lab door and made my way to the air vents.

The pheromones repelled the zombies with stunning effectiveness, however they weren't effective on the gas zombies. They have to be taken care of by hand, and so I thought. When I reached the air vents, I opened the jar and dumped the pheromone paste inside. Then I activated the ventilation system, it wasn't long before the pheromones were distributed throughout the safehouse.

I began to notice zombies dropping to the floor and were squirming like a fussy Baby Smurf, the gas zombies appeared confused as they just stood there in a trance. It stopped the zombies but its not killing them, and that's when I noticed the nearby panel that "sounds a manual horn" throughout the safehouse.

I stuffed tissue into my ears and set off the horn, a loud blaring sound rippled through the safehouse with lightning speed. I watched as all the zombies scream and their heads explode with sudden force, including the gas zombies. Blood and bits of zombie brain matter coated the walls, ceiling, and floors. After holding down the horn button for 10 seconds, I released it and the blaring stopped. I took out my ear plugs and listened for the moans of zombies, I heard none.

"Success," I said to myself in relief. "Now to check up on Papa Smurf."

I walked through the blood coated hallways full of dead bodies as I passed by several smurfs, they were covered in zombie blood which seemed hilarious. When I returned to the security room, I noticed blood covering the glass window to the room. When I opened the door, the smurfs were cheering for me. "Well done Brainy Smurf," praised Papa Smurf, "You saved us all!"

"Yeah," I said, "I did. But I'm not cleaning the mess up."

Smurfette stuck her head into the hallway, saw the carnage, and was repelled by the gore and blood back into the security room. "Ew!" she squealed, "Zombie smurf leftovers!"

Suddenly I was stricken with a massive headache as I squealed in pain, everyone cries my name as I dropped to the ground clutching my head. The last thing I remembered was Smurfette and Papa Smurf coming to my aid, and then I blacked out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: The Antagonist Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The vicious nightmares flash back at me, but they weren't very powerful this time. I end up waking up to find Smurfette holding my hand as I rest on the green sofa, Papa Smurf sat in the nearby office chair as he stares at the security monitor which were still clouded with green fog.

"Papa Smurf," said Smurfette, "Brainy's awake."

"Oh thank smurf," said Papa Smurf, "I thought we were going to loose him there for a moment."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Over 30 minutes," said Smurfette.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They're cleaning up the zombie bodies," said Smurfette, "You should rest."

"What happened awhile I was out?"

"You sounded like you were about to turn into a zombie," said Papa Smurf, "You were grunting and groaning like Dopey before he turned, I had to clear the room from the smurfs before me and Smurfette looked after you. Thankfully you didn't turn."

"Yeah," I said, "I wasn't bitten though."

Suddenly, Rick barges into the room and yelled, "Someone or something is getting into the safe house," I said, "Could be the zombies for all I know."

Since the camera outside the safehouse is positioned in an angle where we couldn't see the front of the safehouse, we don't get an early warning for any intrusion. Such as the zombie breach. Me, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf rushed out of the room and we ran to the air vents along with several other smurfs. Indeed there was someone trying to get into the vents, I had my SIR out and ready as the air vent door was kicked open by the perpetrator.

The intruder climbed out of the vent, and revealed himself to be Chernov.

"Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf, "Is that you?"

"Yes Old Timer," said Chernov, "It is me."

Before anyone say anything else, I tossed my SIR aside and charged at him with my hand. Chernov obviously has quick reflexes, but I know of a physical weakness. A soft spot just on the top of his left shoulder contained a cluster of nerves which are very sensitive, just before Chernov could grab my neck. I took my thumb and jabbed it into the soft spot, Chernov screamed and collapsed onto the floor. It happened so fast.

"What did you do to me Chernov!" I spat as I squeezed his soft spot.

"Christ sake Brainy!" he cried, "This isn't necessary!"

"Let go of him Brainy!," warned Papa Smurf.

"I know he did it," I barked, "I know he's responsible for my condition!"

"Guilty as charged," admitted Chernov, "Now would you please let go of me, that soft spot is sensitive not even anger can suppress it."

I pinched Chernov's soft spot one more time and he yelped before I let go of him. He stumbles back onto his feet, trying to retain his balance as his nervous system tries to handle the shockwaves from exploiting the weakspot. "Now I bet the smurfs will lecture you about this when I leave you alone with them," he said, "Follow me."

Apparently he know his way around the place well, we follow him to the security room. He sat down on the couch as everyone else stood, Papa Smurf sits down on the chair as Chernov prepares to tell his story. "I knew of the zombie outbreak three days before the invasion of the Smurf Village," admitted Chernov, "I knew I couldn't stop them from infesting this village, nor did I want to. Cause I knew, that's just not possible."

"I needed someone to take my place awhile I'm at the Green Smurf colonies, that someone happens to be Brainy."

"What exactly did you do to me?" I asked.

"First I knocked you out," I explained, "Then I hooked you up to a machine where I inserted libraries' worth of knowledge into your brain, then I simply laid you on your bed before I left."

"The headaches, the nightmares," I said, "Can you explain that?"

"They're side effects," said Chernov, "They go away in a few weeks, I wouldn't have done this to you if I hadn't know what you'll expect. I've been through the process myself Brainy, it wasn't pleasant but it sure paid off."

"So what were you doing in the Green Smurf Colonies?" I asked.

"Saving my fellow green smurfs," said Chernov, "Bringing them to shelters such as this one, since I'm their papa smurf I'm responsible for their safety. Besides, its not a call for duty. I chose to help them on my free will, since after all we've been through."

"But why did you chose Brainy to be your temporary replacement?" asked Smurfette.

"Because my dad had planned the same fate for him," said Chernov, "He never gotten around to it awhile we were hospitalizing him after that incident before me and Briany officially met. And so my dad asked me to perform the procedure on Briany, which I never gotten around to it until the sh#t hits the fan."

Chernov then looked at me and asked, "So Brainy, how was your misadventure with the undead?"

"It was alright," I answered, "Though some smurfs went insane and it wasn't easy bringing them back to the safehouse."

"The green smurfs didn't exactly went insane," said Chernov, "They were always like this, they always made the best out of the situation. They're bred for war, so they are handling the zombie pandemic far better than you despite the majority of zombies happened to be green smurfs. Speaking of safehouses and green smurfs, I believe Dexter is in charge of this emergency shelter. So where the hell is he?"

"We hadn't seen him either," said Papa Smurf, "Not after the zombie's breached the safehouse."

"They did what?" asked Chernov, "How?"

"Someone opened the gates and sabotaged the control panel operating them," I said, "I managed to get them closed though."

"So wait, the gates were opened and Dexter went AWOL afterwords?" asked Chernov, "He could be still in the safehouse somewhere, there's no way anyone could see through that fog."

The ground suddenly shook and we heard a crash near the back, "What was that?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I don't know," I said, "But I'm gonna find out."

I ran out of the room and everyone followed me to the air vents where there's a hole within the concrete floor, suddenly Miner Smurf jumped out of it. He was holding what looks like a large electric drill with blood splattered on it, its obvious he used it as a weapon. "I'll be smurfed," said Miner, "Looks like everyone is still alive!"

"What do you mean Miner?" asked Papa Smurf.

Suddenly something kicked Chernov forward and he was thrown to the ground, then Miner stomped on his soft spot as Dexter walked up. "Here's the Wunderwaffe!" said Miner rather insanely.

"Good work Miner," said Dexter, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Chernov didn't even struggle, he knew that there's no escape. "I knew you would do this some day Dexter," said Chernov, "I just knew."

"Yeah, you know everything." said Dexter as he pulled out a taser, "Everything."

Dexter fired the taser and Chernov managed to resist 5,000 volts ripping through his body, the taser didn't work so Dexter kicked his head hard and managed to knock him out. "What's going on?" cried Smurfette.

"Wait a minute," I said, "You did this! You caused the zombie outbreak and sabotaged the gates!"

"You seemed to piece everything together Brainy," laughed Dexter as he hoist the unconscious Chernov over his shoulders, "But I didn't do this alone, I'm just a hired mercenary for the job."

"Then who you're working for?" I asked.

"You figure it out," said Dexter, "Right now I got something important to take care of, I'll leave Miner here to finish you guys off."

Dexter looks down the hole and we heard zombie groans echoing out of it, so he opened the air vents and pulled the jar of pheromones I left in their earlier before turning to us. "Looks like Miner here has reinforcements, good luck with that."

Dexter then jumped into the hole, taking Chernov with him. Miner then laughed as he starts up his drill, its spiraling cone tip spins incredibly fast. That's when zombies started climbing out of the hole, forcing everyone to get back. "Don't do this Miner," said Papa Smurf, "We're your friends for smurfs sake."

"I have nothing to lose," he said as he pulled up the sleeve of his coat, revealing a bandaged zombie bite wound, "I'm going to be one of them soon, so why not start smurfing you guys early?"

The zombies seem to view Miner as one of their own, they simply ignore him as they stuck its arms towards us awhile limping forward. "He he," laughed Miner as he presses the drill's accelerator, "This is going to be messy."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Miner Smurf Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

All the smurfs ran to the back room as Miner charges at us with his drill, I took my SIR and fired it at him. The drill knocked out of his hands, it fell to the floor and shut itself off. Then Rick comes by with his RS-100, he tried to gun down Miner but the smurf kicked his gun out of his hands.

It fell into the giant hole in which zombies were pouring out of it, Miner kicked Rick back and he was nearly mauled by a zombie. With my crowbar, I knocked the zombie off of him. "Keep them at bay Briany," he said, "I'm going to go get a special weapon, I'll be right back."

As Rick runs off to find this weapon, I kept Miner busy by fist fighting him. I have to be careful since there are nearby zombies who want to eat me, throwing Miner into the crowd of zombies would not work.

I was frustrated on how much abuse Miner could take, all those years of using the mining pick made his arms as strong as Hefty's. Realizing that fighting him with my hands is useless, it became clear when he kicked me onto the ground and pinned me down with his body mass. I grabbed the nearby crowbar and tried to bash his skull with it, he had my hand pinned down and so I couldn't move it.

Miner grabbed the crowbar and tossed it over his shoulder, it fell into the hole in the floor. Then he proceed to strangle me with his bear hands, I tried hard to resist. Surprisingly my resistance is supreme, and so I held my breath. Fellow zombies were above him as they were trying to take a bite out of me, I thought I was screwed until Rick showed up.

"Miner!" I heard his voice, I then acted like I'm playing dead in hope to derive his attention from me. It worked.

"What?" he asked as he lets go of my neck and stood up, pushing the zombies back in the process.

At that moment, an arrow ripped through the air and embedded itself into Miner's torso. He gasped as I scramble to my feet and rushed to Rick's side, Rick then proceed in shooting the zombie's in the head with a longbow. I can't believe he spent all this time trying to get a simple bow, "That's your secret weapon?" I asked.

"No," said Rick, "I just thought it would be appropriate to kill him with something medieval."

As the last of the zombies were killed, fellow smurfs came out of hiding as they watch Miner drop to the floor. He removed the arrow from his stomach and tossed it aside, "I'm not going to let you guys do me in," he spat as he crawled towards the hole, "I'll take care of myself."

With that, he dragged himself to the rim of the hole and he fell in. We heard a thud and Miner groaning soon afterwords, Papa Smurf just can't believe what he just saw. "He's our friend," he said, "Why would he turned against us?"

"Dexter must have gotten a hold of mind control technology," explained Rick, "I don't know how but its obvious that he's using it on some unfortunate smurfs, maybe that's why everyone went insane earlier."

"Yeah," I said, "It explains a lot."

I approached the hole and looked down in it, I noticed zombies were walking by. They past by Miner who was faced down in the tunnel, "Looks like a tunnel guys," I said as I crotch down, "Somethings bizarre about the zombies."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Papa Smurf as he approached.

"They're not interested in us," I said, "I wonder..."

I soon stood up and took a deep breath, then I jumped down into the hole. "Brainy!" cried Papa Smurf.

I landed on the ground amidst a large tunnel, it was obviously filled with zombies. For some reason, they weren't interested in me. They just walked past me heading to a single direction, ignoring me completely. I looked up from the hole as surprised smurfs seemed to not wanna come down, "Well?" I asked, "Are you going to come down or not?"

"Your crazy?" asked Jokey.

"If I am, then you wouldn't be alive." I said, "Now would you trust me and come down here, they're not interested in us."

Papa Smurf took the first plunge, he jumped into the hole and landed beside me. Then Smurfette, Rick, and Grandpa Smurf. "I never seen the zombies so passive before," comment Smurfette as the zombies walked past us.

"They're ignoring us," said Papa Smurf, "But why?"

"They're attracted to something," said Rick, "Look."

Rick shined a light into the tunnel and it reflected the familiar green gas, "They want the source of the gas, not us."

I reached down and picked up my crowbar, a zombie bumped into me and I stepped aside. It continued down the tunnel, heading to a light at the end of it. "I think this tunnel is responsible for the green gas," I said, "This tunnel appears to be made by a machine, its definitely green smurf."

"Must be the rock borrowing machine I built," said Rick, "Dexter obviously was telling the truth, he did not do this alone."

"Follow the zombies," I instructed, "Wherever they lead, we'll might take us to Chernov."

Suddenly Miner Smurf began to groan, I watched as he stood up. His eyes were red, its soon became clear that he has turn. Interestingly enough, Miner picked up his drill and limps along with the other zombies. "Follow him," I said, "He probably made these tunnels for all I know."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: Green Fly Chamber

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

We all followed the zombies down the tunnel heading to this light at the end of it. Most of the smurfs stayed behind as me, Papa Smurf, Rick, Smurfette, and Grandpa Smurf attempt the journey.

"What do you think these mean old zombies are leading us?" asked Smurfette.

"I'm not sure," said Papa Smurf, "Maybe to the source of this gas for all I know."

Suddenly Rick spoke up immediately, "Those mean old zombies are actually your children Smurfette," he noted, "All tehse zombies, well most of them, have children of their own. Probably that was a mother of three right there."

He pointed to a female zombie in front of us, it slouches as it limps down the tunnel with its arms straight out.

"Great smurfs," muttered Papa Smurf, "How have we forgotten?"

"It's usually us against us," explains Rick, "Now its us against them."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"We fight an enemy we know as they are us, but now we face monsters that looks like us. It's hard to believe that they're dead, since they are actually still walking."

By the time we reached the end of the tunnel, we began to hear buzzing noises coming behind us. We turned around and saw hundreds of Gray Flies rushing pas us with breakneck speed, they were so fast that I fell onto my butt. I quickly got up and we all turned to see where the Gray Flies were going.

We were in an octagonal shaped room about two meters tall and a meter wide, there was this octagon platform being suspended by 8 cables half way up the giant room with some sort of fast spinning sphere underneath it. The Gray Flies were flying into in in a straight line, they were sucked right into the sphere and they seemingly vanished.

On the floor, zombies were packed shoulder to shoulder as they try to reach for the spinning sphere, we were literally being compressed by the flow of zombies coming out of the tunnel, the only thing that was preventing them from eating us is the spinning sphere.

"The machine is harvesting Gray Flies," I said, "For what?"

The sphere then deposits a spinning column of green gas into the zombies, every gas zombie we see suddenly had Gray Flies shooting out of them like bullets. It probably killed them as they collapsed onto the ground and stopped breathing.

Suddenly a loud horn blared within the octagonal chamber, I covered my ears as I watch the zombie's head explode around me. It was rather fast, as all the zombies were dead within seconds. The horn stopped blaring as the spinning sphere slows down, all the Gray Flies stopped coming as the the sphere stopped spinning completely. And all was silent.

"Whoa," comment Rick as he picks at his ear with is little finger, "That was awesome."

"Awesome indeed," said a voice.

We looked up at the platform and saw Dexter looking down at us, rage build up inside me from the sight of him. I ended up releasing it all out of my system.

"What the smurf is all this?" I barked in an unsmurfy tone.

"This is a machine I used to extract Gray Flies form the zombies," explains Dexter, "Which explains the source of the gas outside."

"As I said before, it was you!" I screamed as I pointed my finger at him, "You murdered all these smurfs!"

"Brainy! Calm it!" cried Papa Smurf, I was so mad that I didn't listen to him.

"I did it all," admitted Dexter, "I'm on the Nativist Socialist Army's payroll, they are the ones who made the gas and created the Gray Fly. It was an effort to kill Chernov, seems that it failed to do the job."

"And what about our Smurf Village? What did we do to you?"

"The zombie outbreak in your village is an accident, no one had anticipated the zombies would make the 10 kilometer hike to your Smurf Village except Chernov. If it makes you happier, you are immune to the Gray Fly parasite."

"I'm immune?"

"Chernov told me," said Dexter, "He's right here by the way."

Dexter then pulled Chernov up to my view, Smurfette gasped at the sight of him, "Damn it!" cried Chernov, "This is too predictable!"

"Don't worry Chernov!" I reassured him, "I'll save you!"

"Take your time Brainy," he calls back, "There's no rush in rescuing me."

"No rush yet," said Dexter as he pulls out a remove control device and pressed a button on it.

Suddenly the sphere started spinning again, but it didn't deposit its green gas into the air this time. "When the zombies get here in 20 minutes," said Dexter, "Y'all be their dinner."

There's no turning back, I have to stop Dexter now or risk undeath. Nearby, I discovered a grappling gun on one of the dead smurf zombies. I grabbed it and ran to the side of the room before I jumped 50 cm into the air and fired the grappling hook at the platform.

It caught the safety rails of the octagonal platform and I shot right up to it with supersmurf speed. When I climbed onto the platform, Dexter held a high tech looking gun at Chernov as he was on his knees. He fired the gun at him and electricity shot out of it, electrocuting Chernov.

"Chernov!" I screamed as he collapsed lifeless onto the floor of the platform.

Dexter then aimed the electric gun at me, "This Tesla Gun gives out quite a shock," he explains with an evil smile, "This is all real Brainy Smurf, the horror, the fear! Because terror is reality!"

That's when he fired the Tesla Gun at me, I swear I could see my life flash before my very eyes as I watch that ball of plasma come and try to take it from me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 16: Terror Is An Entity

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Everything went white as time itself slows almost to a stand still, so slow that I could see these mythical yellow particles appearing disappearing everywhere. Suddenly things went black as I was in the mist of a flashback, I was back in Chernov's house lying on a cold metal surface. Even though I couldn't see anything going on, I can hear the sound of a pen writing on the surface of paper.

"Subject has been tinegrated with libraries worth of knowledge, expect him to have massive headache in the next few days. That was Chernov's voice I tried to move in order to reach to him but I couldn't move a muscle, let alone my own eyelids. I suppose Brainy would take my place for a while," said Chernov, "He might prove himself to be valuable to the village awhile I'm gone."

He's probably talking into a tape recorder, as he always does when recording his experiments. "Okay," he said finally, "Time to put Brainy to bed, I hope he would forgive me for this."

The flashback ended with a white flash and I was back in the octagonal chamber standing on the platform, Dexter just stood there in surprise as he held down his Tesla Gun. "No way!" he cried, "No smurf could withstand a plasma ball!"

"I suppose that Tesla Gun isn't properly grounded," I theorized, "It may be easy to electrocute Chernov since he's touching the nozzle of the gun."

Before Dexter could speak, I realized that I still have the grappling gun in my hand. It was already set and ready to go, then an idea hatch within my head.

I aimed the Grappling Gun at Dexter's Tesla Gun and fired, the grappling hook managed to grab onto the Tesla Gun and I pressed the withdraw button on the grappling gun. The Tesla Gun was ripped out of Dexter's hand and into mine within an instant, he didn't know what hit him.

"Oh sh#t," he cursed as I aimed both the Tesla Gun and Grappling Gun at him.

"That's just half of it," I replied, "Take this!"

I fired the Grappling Gun at Dexter and the hook embedded itself within his stomach, he screamed as he drops to his knees. Then I stuck it onto the Tesla Gun and fired it, creating an electronic circuit out of a plasma arc and the grappling cord. It electrocuted Dexter, but only for a moment.

I released the trigger of the Tesla Gun and Dexter moaned with his head down, I pulled the Grappling Gun off of the Tesla Gun and pressed the withdraw button. The Grappling Gun ripped out Dexter's intestines out of his abdominal cavity as the cord pulls the hook back into the barrel of the gun. Dexter couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his internal organs becoming external, it was a gruesome scene.

Finally I attached the Grappling Gun's hook onto the Tesla Gun and fired it into the air, the hook shot the Tesla Gun over my head and over the rails of the platform. The force of the Tesla Gun's inertia slingshots the weapon back over my head, with all my strength I pulled down on the Grappling gun's rope and slammed the Tesla Gun on Dexter's head like a Morning Star.

The gun explodes, sending electricity everywhere. It was a spectacular sight as Dexter flew through the air and off the platform, not before grabbing onto its edge.

I drop the Grappling Gun and rushed over to the edge of the platform and saw Dexter hanging on for dear life as his liver, pancreas, spleen, and most of his intestines spills out of his abdomen and onto the floor below. His intestines were still attached to his stomach and it hangs like a rope as his colon touches the floor, my friends couldn't believe the sight of such gore.

Dexter was obviously not going to make it as blood was pouring out of him like running water, I was impress on how long he could maintain consciousness as his life drains away. I was surprised as he looked at me in the eyes and grinned, "Any last words?" I asked him.

"Plenty," he said, "My death would mean nothing, the NSA is solely responsible for everything I done. And since I'm just a mercenary, my death means nothing to them as well. The only thing you accomplished here Brainy is that you're going down in smurf history as a hero, from a nuisance to a blazing glory, you are finally respected among your peers. As for me, I will go down as the villain. I'll probably impress my grandfather Gargamel, maybe his mom as well. Even though it looks like I'm a defeated smurf, doesn't mean I would stay down for long."

Fellow zombies began pouring into the room from the tunnel, all the smurfs below rushed to the edge of the chamber in order to avoid contact. "I guess their 20 minutes are up," he said, "And so is mine. Good luck Brainy Smurf, good luck cousin."

He then pulled out what looks like a syrette from his pocket, its contents were glowing red. Dexter pulls the safety cap off with this teeth and the needle revealed itself, "We have nothing to fear," he said as he stares at the syrette, "But fear itself."

Dexter stabs the syrette into his carotid artery and it injects the bright red contents into his system, he then lets go of the railing before plummeting to the floor in a splat. Smurfette screamed when she saw him hit the ground, I just stood there staring at his body as nearby zombies walk to him and began to feast on his disemboweled organs.

"Brainy!" yelled Chernov's voice, "I require your help!"

I rushed over to Chernov and helped him up to his feet, his legs were shaking from the Tesla Gun's electric surge. "Are you okay Chernov?' I asked.

"Are you?" he asked me back.

"If you're fine then I'm fine." I replied.

"I saw the whole thing Brainy," said Chernov, "I saw what you did to Dexter, the bastard deserved it but that's a little too much don't you think. I guess having Dexter attempting to fry your brain did you a favor that ended in his undoing."

"Well you fried my brain first."

"Except mine is more merciful."

Chernov then hugged me all of a sudden, which was surprising since it wasn't in his nature. "Its so hard to say thank you in front of the others," he explained, "So I'm saying it now, thank you for saving my life Brainy."

"Help!" cried Smurfette below us."

We both look down the platform and discovered that the zombies were closing in on the smurfs, we have to act immediately or they'll get eaten. I looked around and noticed an electronic panel on the rails of the platform, I rushed up to it and examined the device carefully. "I think this raises and lowers the level of the platform," I said.

"Is their 2 buttons positioned vertically on there?" asked Chernov.

"Yes."

"Well, press the bottom button and see what happens."

I pressed the bottom button and the platform suddenly dropped to the floor like a stone, I immediately got down onto my belly and hang on as the platform hits the floor with brute force. As the platform hits the floor, I heard it squished the zombies beneath it. Blood sprayed everywhere, but it didn't touched the smurfs nearby.

I looked around and saw Chernov on his belly as well, "Don't mine we drop in!" he called out to the smurfs as he stands up, "I just don't want to miss out on the fun."

I quickly got back onto my feet and looked at the smurfs, their faces were priceless except Rick's.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Alive and unhurt," said Papa Smurf.

"Is it finally over?" asked Smurfette.

"Justice has been served guys," said Chernov as he places his hand on my shoulder, "Brainy here is our hero, he saved the day and stopped Dexter's evil plan."

"It wasn't his plan," I corrected.

"Well, at least he's put down."

Suddenly green smurfs on motorbikes came pouring out of the tunnel, cheering and screaming like kids. "The way is clear guys," said Chernov, "Let's go back to the safehouse, we earned our rest."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ch 17: Terror Is Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Just a few hours after we returned to the safehouse, we discovered that the Green Smurfs who survived the outbreak in their colony had cleared our Smurf Village of smurf zombies. As the green gas dissipates, the green smurfs built a makeshift wall 25 cm high around the village. With access to the nearby source of water blocked off, we rely on the only well in the village for drinking water at the moment.

The green smurfs were kind enough to escort all of us back home, we've forgotten how benevolent they were since Dexter turned rouge. Everysmurf was still frightened by the green smurfs until they saw the captured zombies of their brothers rounded up for them.

"With all do respect," said Dashie as she handed Papa Smurf an SIR rifle mod, "We gathered your undead smurfs for you to put down, since they trusted and loved you in life so it seems fair that you take care of them and no one else.

Papa Smurf reluctantly took the rifle and faced the smurf zombies. They had been placed in a cage and were trying to reach out for the nearby green and sky blue smurfs nearby in an effort to eat them.

He aimed the rifle at the undead smurfs, I watched as he was shaking the rifle with anxiety. It's obvious that he doesn't want to do it, and so put down the rifle. "I can't do it," he admitted, "I spent 150 years raising and nurturing these smurfs, I don't want to kill any of them. Zombie or living, they're still my little smurfs regardless."

"We understand Paps," said Chernov, "All these smurf zombies are my family as well, and so it was hard to kil them. I have to realize one thing, they aren't smurfs anymore. They're just husk of the former, controlled by the Gray Fly so that its offspring can live. The Gray Fly understands our pain, but it has no choice to use our species as a host in order for theirs to survive."

"You want me to do it for you Papa Smurf?" I asked him.

"Go ahead," he said as he handed me the rifle, "I don' wanna look."

Instead of the rifle, I used my pants and pulled out a captured Gray Fly inside a glass jar. I dropped the rifle and simply through it at the zombie's cage, they all began having seizures before their heads exploded all over the place.

As they drop to the ground, Dashie seemed impress. "Nice move," she said, "We are running low on ammo anyway so it was smart using the very fly that caused their demise to their disadvantage."

"Yeah," I muttered, "I'll bury them all, first I'll burn them before mixing their ashes into the soil. It will kill the Gray Fly larvae in their systems, preventing another zombie outbreak."

I simply burned them at the spot, burned them until they're literally reduced to ashes. All the smurfs stood by as I mixed their ashes in the soil near the cage, I spread a coat of grass seed before stepping off the burial site. "Any kind words?" asked Chernov.

"I have a few," I answered as I stare at the burial site, "I'm glad that their torment has ended. They're now fully dead, lets hope they won't come back."

A few green smurfs chuckle at the joke, I then turned around and walked away. "Where you going Brainy?" asked Hefty.

"Home," I said, "So I could organized my thoughts."

I spent a few weeks rewriting all my encyclopedias and how-to manuals, I even wrote a zombie survival guide manual which is very popular among the smurfs. I soon published a new volume of _Quotations_ which contains inspiring quotes from various smurfs including Dexter, Chernov, Papa Smurf, and me of course. My new books were soon a major hit which helped fueled the boom of the smurfs' bartering economy.

I soon discovered that the zombie repellent I made actually retards the zombification process, with the help of Chernov we managed to make the drug Zombrex which is quite expensive. Fellow green smurfs has taken liberty to produce the synthetic version of the drug, despite various green smurfs, sky blue smurfs, and even Chernov claimed that it only delays the inevitable. A cure for zombification is years away.

For now, I enjoy my new found fame. The smurfs talked about me for weeks non-stop, it is something I've always dreamed of in a long time. However, even my celebrity status cannot change the fact that the Gray Fly is still out there, waiting to strike once more. When that day comes, I'll be ready this time. If Chernov doesn't fry my brain again.

**THE END!**


End file.
